


Everybody Loves

by Reddie_WilsonMD



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bifobia Internalizada, F/M, Greg House Being an Asshole, Greg House Loves James Wilson, Greg House Loves Original Character, Greg House Loves Original Female Character, Greg House ama James Wilson, Greg House and James Wilson Being in Love, Greg House e James Wilson Apaixonados, Hospitals, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, James Wilson Internalizou a Bifobia, James Wilson Internalizou a homofobia, James Wilson Loves Greg House, James Wilson Loves Original Character, James Wilson Loves Original Female Character, James Wilson ama Greg House, James Wilson internalized biphobia, James Wilson internalized homophobia, Love Triangles, M/M, New Jersey, POV James Wilson (House M.D.), Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Triad - Freeform, Trisal, homofobia internalizada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_WilsonMD/pseuds/Reddie_WilsonMD
Summary: Trailer da fanfic disponívelComeçar em um emprego novo no Hospital Escola Princeton-Plainsboro, em uma nova cidade, em um novo país logo depois de terminar sua especialização já era surpreendente, mas não esperava que Cuddy a contratasse para a equipe do renomado e odiado doutor Gregory House.Apesar das dificuldades que trabalhar com a mente tão brilhante de House, tudo caminhava bem enquanto conquistava a amizade de toda equipe e do renomado Oncologista James Wilson, até que cede aos seus desejos carnais e dorme com o Wilson e House.Anos de amizade de House e Wilson talvez tenha despertado um carinho especial entre eles, algo que certamente eles desconheceriam, algo que o tempo de amizade tivesse havia cultivado e, ao mesmo tempo, construído uma barreira quase incontornável.Afastar-se destes relacionamentos, de seus desejos incontroláveis por seus corpos é quase impossível e ela se questiona o que eles pensarão quando finalmente souberem que ela esteve com os dois melhores amigos?Talvez eles tivessem algum sentimento além de amizade.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson, Greg House/James Wilson/Original Female Character(s), Greg House/Original Female Character(s), James Wilson (House M.D.)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Princeton-Plainsboro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoal, fiz um TRAILER PARA A FANFIC. Não contem spoiler propriamente dito, é claro, mas aborda o tema geral da fanfic, cenas bem semelhantes. Quem quiser dar uma olhada, o link é este: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP_tZYeGIFg&t=11s

_É câncer! Precisamos de uma biopsia. Boa parte dos sintomas poderiam ser apenas uma reação do cérebro por não compreender o que está acontecendo com seu copo, e as reações químicas liberadas poderiam explicar os outros... -Foreman disse alto, se calando quando House emitiu o som de uma sirene estridente, fazendo entender que não acreditava no diagnóstico.  
_Mas não é comum! Câncer causa paralisia, dor de cabeça, confusão mental, algum distúrbio neurológico, sonolência, dificuldade de fala. -Chase questionou balançando em sua cadeira brevemente. - O cara tem dor nas juntas, dor de garganta... -House imitou o som novamente.  
_Leves convulsões, dormência e a visão vai e volta! É câncer! -Taub argumentou, erguendo os braços para Chase, que revirou os olhos.  
_É uma alergia. -Uma voz baixa ecoou então todos os olhos foram até a porta, e ali parada estava uma jovem de jaleco, com os cabelos ondulados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhando para copias dos exames em suas mãos, sentindo o rosto tornar-se vermelho pelo silêncio e olhares interessados.  
_Está perdida? -House questionou irônico. -Ele não comeu nada de diferente, não apresenta nenhum sintoma de alergia. -House disse erguendo seu corpo sobre a cadeira a analisando atentamente. -Belos olhos... e seios. -Ele comentou, voltando a cadeira em direção a parede. -As aulas não são nesse andar. Próximo diagnostico.  
_E-ele tinha diarreia a primeira vez que veio aqui. - Ela arriscou com a voz tremula, olhando para o chão, ainda sentindo o rosto queimar. - Eu vi as receitas, o que o primeiro médico receitou... Bem, retarda o efeito alérgico que...  
_Esses remédios não retardam a alergia, ele não tem mancha na pele, não está inchado, empolado, aliás, você ainda está aqui? - Ele questionou se virando novamente para ela. - Alergia? De que? Não seja louca, está no lugar errado, pode nos dar licença? -Ele perguntou, movendo a bola em suas mãos  
_O... estomago... -Ela sussurrou, olhando para baixo.  
_Pedra, olho, sabão. -House cantarolou. -Sua vez. Não? Achei que estivéssemos falando palavras aleatórias. Saia! -Ele ordenou, e ela enrijeceu, agora o olhando, sentindo a respiração pesada. -Vamos! você é surda?  
Ela olhou Foreman, sentindo o corpo arder, então deu um passo para trás cauteloso, murmurando um "Desculpe", então virou-se para ir em bora, porem ouviu a voz.  
_Não, espera. - House disse, erguendo a mão para ela, mordendo os lábios inferiores enquanto sua mente parecia vaguear. -Ela está certa! - House ergueu-se de sua cadeira.  
_O que? -Foreman questionou olhando House. - Você está bem? Ela disse alergia, House. Quais desses sintomas indica alergia? Ele tem câncer, você viu os mesmos círculos na ressonância? Lembra? Lá no cérebro, na parte superior do corpo?  
_Eu sei o que são cérebros, ressonância e câncer. -House aproximou da jovem ainda a olhando de cima a baixo. -Ela está um terço certo. Ele tem alergia gastrointestinal. -Ele disse, encarando-a enquanto ela tentava sustentar aquele olhar estranho e falharia se ele não desviasse o olhar para Foreman. - "Oh, mas House, ainda não explica o cérebro, blá blá blá..." Ele tem Taenia Solium.  
_Solitária?!-Treze questionou, franzindo a testa para House em sinal de desaprovação do diagnostico que ele expressava então se virou para a jovem. -E ele comeu quatro horas antes de vir para o hospital.  
_Sim, isso explica as manchas no cérebro que foram inconclusivas na biopsia. Claro, se tivéssemos feito mais testes com o tecido, biopsia descobriremos a solitária, mas não a alergia, que se desencadeou quatro horas depois de comer. Enquanto corria compulsivamente. Algumas reações alérgicas só se manifestam depois de uma serie pesada de exercícios. -Ele mordeu os lábios olhando a mulher que ainda estava ali parada em sua sala. -Bom, e ainda não sabemos quem é você e o porquê está aqui. -House questionou, balançando a bengala ainda apoiada no chão, olhando-a atentamente.  
_Eu fui contratada ontem. -Ela disse e House sequer esperou-a acabar e alimentou a voz em uma exclamação, olhando para seus funcionários e voltando a olhar para ela.  
_E quem é seu superior? -Ele perguntou, batendo a bengala duas vezes no chão erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas para ela, com interesse. -Sabe, só pra saber. Preciso ir lá descobrir quem deixaria uma gostosa como você escapar. Ou é uma mulher, ou um idiota sem escrúpulos.  
_É você. -Ela disse assim que os lábios de House se fecharam, olhando-a como se tentasse se lembrar se havia requisitado uma nova funcionaria para seu departamento, então contraiu os lábios antes que fizesse sua voz ser ouvida uma vez mais.  
_Não! Não sou não. -Ele disse, franzindo mais ainda seus olhos e tombando a cabeça, percebendo que todo mundo havia parado o que estavam fazendo para olhar House.  
_Sim! É sim - ironizou a jovem- Cuddy me mandou para cá. -Ela também franziu a testa, o olhando como se tentasse compreender o que estava acontecendo. -Você é o House, não é? Gregory House? -Ela perguntou voltando a olhar os papéis em suas mãos para certificar-se do que dizia, então o rosto de House pareceu tomar uma proporção estranhamente desconfiada.  
Ele sentiu o olhar de todos em si, então caminhou até o fundo da sala, apanhando para si um copo e o preenchendo com agua enquanto sentia os olhares firmes em si, consumindo cada movimento que fazia, cada gole que seu corpo o denunciava dar, então quando finalmente o conteúdo do copo se tornou inexistente com um som de satisfação, ele os olhou processando o que faria a seguir.  
_Foreman, Taub, façam as biopsias e prove por si próprio o quão absurdamente errado você está. -House olhou para eles finalmente, fazendo uma breve pausa quase imperceptível. -Nada mais justo do que Chase e Treze faça os exames pra alergia, onde com certeza vocês discutirão enquanto seu malvado chefe vai demitir a nova integrante da equipe diretamente com a malvada diretora geral do Plainsboro. -Ele disse, e eles se levantara quando a pause de House pareceu se tornar incomodamente longa. -Nova integrante. -E todos pararam de pé ainda onde estavam sentados a poucos segundos. -Faça as minhas horas da clínica. -Ele jogou o crachá para ela, onde a foto de House deveria estar na verdade havia a do Taub colada por cima. -Pode assinar, as enfermeiras estão acostumadas. -Ele informou, caminhando em direção a porta para o corredor - Se quiser colocar uma foto mais bonita fique a vontade.  
Ela olhou para Foreman, com a boca entreaberta como se esperasse alguém lhe informar o que realmente acontecia ali, porem Foreman apenas acenou com a cabeça como se dissesse a ela que isto era absolutamente sério, que ele realmente esperava que ela clinicasse as horas de House por ele.

_Não, não, não, não! -House disse alto, entrando na sala de Cuddy, então ela ergueu o olhar até House com a boca entreaberta para ele, que permanecia com a bengala erguida, apontando para ela, então ela abaixou o olhar vagarosamente.  
_Desculpe sr. Miller, eu já volto. -Ela disse para o homem sentado à frente de sua mesa, dando um sorriso curto e erguendo seu corpo para se colocar de pé olhando House com os olhos cerrados enquanto o homem se virava e saia pala porta.  
_Você é louco? -Ela perguntou assim que a porta se fechou, se virando totalmente para o médico manco a sua frente, encarando-o furiosamente, mas ela sabia exatamente o porquê ele estava ali, a incomodando e colocando em uma situação inoportuna. Na verdade, ela esperava que isso acontecesse. -Você sabe quem é aquele?  
_E você sabe quem é aquela na minha sala indesejavelmente? -House ironizou no mesmo tom de Cuddy, a olhando como se fosse uma blasfêmia todo ato que ela havia feito ou pudesse fazer daqui em diante. -Uma dica, é jovem, com peitos firmes - House baixou os olhos até o decote de Cuddy e ponderou por um segundo - uma concorrente digna, cabelos castanhos e ondulados, e o mais importe, não deveria estar lá, porque não quero uma medica nova pra que eu fique de babá! -Ele estremeceu a voz encarando-a fervorosamente.  
_Clarie LeBlanc. -Ela suspirou, voltando o olhar aos objetos a sua volta  
_O que?! -Ele revirou os olhos, encarando-a. -Achei que tivesse deixado claro quando disse várias coisas aleatórias que eu não queria, não aceito e não vou ficar como responsável por ela. - A ironia parecia sair de si como se já fizesse parte do seu ser encardindo sua alma.  
_House, você não tem escolha, ela foi escolhida com cautela, ela não vai voltar já que você se ofereceu para contrata-la, dando a ela finalmente o visto permanente. -Ela disse levando seus punhos a cintura, o encarando com fervor, então ele franziu a testa.  
_Ela não é daqui? -Ele perguntou, então voltou a olha-la com os lábios em um "O". -Espera, eu me ofereci? Quando? -Ele questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela, que girou os olhos dando um sorriso divertido para ele.  
_Quando eu redigi um documento e uma citação por escrita sua afirmando ser do meu e seu interesse que ela recebesse o visto permanente, citando especificamente que seria gratificante tanto para você quanto para um recém formada imunologista em um contrato extremamente benéfico e oportuno de passar seus conhecimentos a uma mente jovem e suscetível a influencias pelos próximos anos" e assinou os relatórios que Foreman lhe deu sem ler e quando eu coloquei-as no meio. -Ela deu de ombro olhando-o enquanto ele desfazia sua face surpresa.  
_Você vai me forçar a ficar com ela e passar a ler as coisas que eu assino? -Ele questionou ironicamente, se virando para ir embora. -Que monstro você se tornou, Cuddy? -Ele aumentou a voz.  
_E vai aceitar isso assim? -Cuddy questionou erguendo os braços para ele, encarando suas costas andando vagarosamente no caminho de volta para sua sala, então ela viu-o olhar brevemente para trás sem cessar seu andar.  
_Sim, é claro. -Ele disse calmo e continuou andando, então o silencio bateu aos ouvidos de House e ele parou, virando seu corpo parcialmente para ela. -Você acreditou nisso?! -Ele questionou, então ela bufou se virando para a porta de vidro de sua sala. -Não, você é já chata, não pode ser burra também. -Ele concluiu alto, dando de ombros e voltando a andar para sua sala.

_Eu vim fazer as horas do Dr. House. -Ela disse para a enfermeira, recebendo um olhar de pena para ela, e ela apenas sorriu desajeitadamente de volta para ela, percebendo que aquilo era realmente comum de acontecer, então ela observa a mulher anotar o início do turno clinico do "Doutor House", então ela acena para a enfermeira e se vira em direção a área comum para clinicar as horas do e House.  
A atenção sobre suas fichas em suas mãos quase a distraiu, ali, parada, se preparando para atender seu primeiro paciente real. Não era mais uma residente, por mais que um sangramento nasal não fosse o caso de seus sonhos, era um sentimento estranho ser finalmente uma medica totalmente independente.  
_Ah, olá, Dr. House. -Ela ouviu uma voz, então ergueu o olhar para a voz, encarando o homem de cabelos castanhos claros, cujas pontas chegavam a ser brevemente loiro médio, olhando o crachá emendado que ela usava.  
_Doutor Wilson. -Ela cumprimentou brevemente, dando um sorriso curto, olhando para baixo um breve segundo, decidindo o que deveria fazer. -Eu queria agradecer que tenha me salvado daquela chuva. -Ela disse timidamente, lembrando-se que havia sido pega pelo tempo ruim a um tempo atrás a espera de um Taxi e Wilson o havia oferecido um pouco de seu tempo e um pedaço de seu guarda-chuvas enquanto aguardava o carro. -E, claro, pelo emprego. -Ela sorri novamente, enquanto ele acena. Havia sido muito grata por ele ter recolhido seu currículo naquele mesmo dia prometendo entrega-lo a diretora do Princeton-Plainsboro.  
_Claro, eu não tinha esperado nada como a equipe do House, pra ser sincero. -A sinceridade de Wilson vem acompanhado de um sorriso curto para ela. -Mas que bom pra você. -Ele dá brevemente de ombros, voltando o olhar para suas fichas. -Ou talvez, meus pêsames. -Era a segunda vez que encontrava o chefe da oncologia, a primeira desde o incidente com a chuva. -Vai descobrir que House é um ser humano insuportável. -Ele disse sem tirar os olhos das fichas de seus pacientes. -mas acho já está começando a descobrir. -Ele disse como se fosse algo casual, então fechou as fichas a sua frente, voltando a encara-la. -Acho que vamos nos ver com mais frequência do que acreditava, já que sou o único insano que aprecia a companhia e amizade sádica e desumana de Gregory House. -Ele informou, e deu um breve sorriso. -Bom, vou terminar minha clínica. Até mais. -Ele se despediu, apenas acenando a cabeça e a deixando ali, com as fichas empilhadas em suas mãos.


	2. Primeiro dia

Aquela manhã ela acordou sentindo ligeiramente animada. Era mais um dia que iria ao do Princeton-Plainsboro, trabalhar na equipe do famoso diagnosticistas Gregory House no Hospital Escola Princeton-Plainsboro. Era mais do que ela poderia esperar quando decidirá que viria para os EUA.

Ela ja havia estado la no dia anterior, mas sentia como se aquele fosse seu real primeiro dia.

O caminho para o hospital pareceu ser o momento mais calmo que havia tido nos últimos anos, como se nada pudesse impedir que ela se sentisse tão bem quando estava por estar ali, alcançando seus sonhos tão rápido quanto ela jamais imaginou.

Sua moto havia sido perfeitamente estacionada na vaga que ainda dizia “Doutor Hotty Oscar”, e adentrou ao hospital, ajeitou a mochila em suas costa absorvendo o rosto do máximo de pessoas que conseguiria, das pessoas que agora fariam parte de seu dia a dia por um longo tempo, então direcionou-se ao vestiário feminino.

_Olá. -Ela pode ouvir a voz quando adentrou ao local, então levou seus olhos até Hadley, que ajeitava o jaleco em seus ombros sem olhá-la verdadeiramente.

_Oi. -Ela respondeu sorrindo para a mulher, caminhando até próximo a ela, onde era seu armário sentindo seu corpo eletrizado com o entusiasmo. -Hadley, certo? -Ela perguntou contendo a euforia, dando uma olhada na companheira de equipe ao seu lado.

_Ramy Hadley, isso mesmo, mas pode me chamar de Treze. -Ela sorriu, erguendo seu corpo do banco que se sentava. -É bom finalmente ter outra mulher na equipe. House nunca teve mais que uma. -Ela comentou, observando-a guardar suas coisas enquanto ajeitava seus pertences em seus braços. -Não que tenha sido decisão dele. -Ela disse, ainda observando os movimentos de Clarie, que fechou o armário, encarando-a com um sorriso tímido.

_Eu queria saber... -Ela começou, então mordeu os lábios, imaginando se era assim que começava a interagir com seus colegas de trabalho. -Como é o House?-Ela fez uma pausa mas voltou a falar rápido. - Como ele trabalha, sabe? -Ela questionou, ainda mordendo os lábios encarando Treze.

_O House trabalha de forma... -Remy fez uma pausa, pensando na melhor forma de dize-la. -Abstrata, por assim dizer. -Ela deu de ombros, erguendo o olhar ao teto como se ainda pensasse na melhor forma de descrever seu chefe. -Ele é um cara difícil que trabalha sob as próprias regras e trabalhar com ele é no mínimo estressante, mas é gratificante. -Ela concluiu dando um suspiro curto. -Não se pode esperar muita gentileza do House, ele faz o que achar melhor, independente da consequência, e principalmente o que for possível para salvar o paciente. E, no processo, irritar sua equipe. -Acrescentou e encarou a novata nos olhos, e Clarie não soube dizer se aquilo era pena ou apoio. -Fico feliz que você tenha chegado, a atenção do House vai estar toda em lhe fazer sentir-se mal e fazer você desistir, ainda mais que a escolha do contrato não foi dele. -Ela deu outro sorriso e apesar das palavras, agora ela sabia que aquilo era uma espécie de pena, e ela ficou parada por algum tempo, absorvendo aquilo.

_Bom, é isso então. -Clarie respondeu após algum tempo, suspirando enquanto se abaixava finalmente para ajeitar os sapatos.

_Não se preocupe, seja firme, ele testa todo mundo, o tempo todo da maneira que ele acredita ser mais divertido. -Treze informou, se virando para sair. -Seja resistente e focada que ele acaba cedendo a tentativa de lhe fazer desistir.

_Acho que vou me dar bem com ele, então. -Ela sorriu, e Treze a olhou uma última vez, franzindo a testa antes de deixar o vestiário.

Ela havia acabado de se sentar junto aos outros integrantes do departamento de diagnóstico, pronta para finalmente se apresentar adequadamente, pois não havia sido possível no dia anterior quando House havia lhe separado da equipe para cumprir suas horas de clínica, quando House adentrou a sala, encarando-a com o rosto franzido.

_Tinha me esquecido completamente que você existia. -Ele murmurou de mal humor, caminhando até a máquina de café. -Péssimo dia pra me lembrar disso, péssimo! -Ele disse, tomando a xícara em suas mãos, e tomando um grande gole. -Bom, vamos trabalhar.

_Você quer dizer como você vai descobrir maneiras totalmente novas de tentar fazer com que ela se demita? -Foreman ironizou, então House ergueu os olhos como se Foreman o houvesse ofendido, com os lábios em um perfeito O.

_Como pôde dizer isso? -Ele perguntou, caminhando de volta para a frente da mesa e se inclinando para próximo a Foreman enquanto dava um sussurro perfeitamente audível. -Não de spoiler a ela, era pra ser uma surpresa! -Ele ironizou novamente, então seus olhos pararam sobre a porta de vidro. -Droga, era só o que me faltava. -Murmurou se erguendo novamente, olhando Wilson entrar pela porta encarando uma ficha em suas mãos. -Estamos ocupados. -Ele disse muito suavemente para ele.

_Você chegou a cinco minutos, não há fichas na mesa, e você ainda é o House. -Ele disse ainda sem tirar os olhos da ficha. -Você não está ocupado. -Fechou a ficha, e encarou o amigo que parecia pensar sobre aquilo, e balançar a cabeça contraindo os lábios como se finalmente concordasse com o oncologista. -Eu vim com o propósito de avisar que perdi minha chave, então preciso das suas para uma cópia, e Cuddy aproveitou para que eu trouxesse esse caso para você.

_Tudo bem mamãe, mas eu realmente não me interesso. -Ele murmurou para Wilson, e se virou para Clarie. -Aproveitando que todos os patetas estão aqui, vamos as apresentações. Antes, obviamente, a minha dica pra você é: Nunca é Lupus, nunca! -Ele informou então e ergueu o braço para Wilson, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo importante. -Agora, aquele é Wilson, o calo no meu pé, o homem do câncer. -Ele disse com intensidade enquanto Wilson dobrava a ficha sobre o peito e erguia uma sobrancelha para House, suspirando. -O traidor de esposas, duas filhas da mesma idade e mães diferentes: Taub. -Então passou seu indicador de Taub para Treze. -Treze, a sua concorrente a miss camisa molhada do diagnóstico. - Ele fez uma pausa muito curta. - Mas não se preocupe, não por muito tempo, ela está literalmente morrendo. -Ele foi um pouco dramático dessa vez, então passou para Foreman. -Doutor Eric Foreman. Ele é um chato, nada que valha a pena comentar, -Ironizou um pouco então passou para Chase. -Chase, a pessoa mais atraente daqui, com certeza quer dormir com ele, mas descarte a ideia, ele não sabe como manter um relacionamento. -Ele fez uma pausa e franziu a testa como se descobrisse algo importante. -Na verdade nenhum de nós sabe.

_Clarie LeBlanc, e é um prazer, mas discordo. -Ela comentou, e antes que houvesse uma pausa de sua fala a voz de House ecoou irônica novamente.

_Oh, não, nos realmente não sabemos lidar com relacionamentos. -Ele disse, franzindo a testa para ela. -Wilson traiu duas das três esposas dele, e nem queira saber como ele lida com um casamento, o Taub trai com qualquer coisa que tiver um buraco, a Treze não quer magoar ninguém porque está morrendo, Chase é bonito mas não segura nenhuma mulher, ninguém aguenta o Foreman mais do que três meses. -Ele disse como se fosse um total absurdo, e ela continuou encarando-a.

_Certo, mas não sobre isso. O Dr. Chase não é a pessoa mais atraente daqui, e não sinto vontade nenhuma de dormir com ele. -Ela disse, então se virou um pouco para Chase. -Sem ofensas, você é realmente muito bonito. -Ela esclareceu, então notou as expressões incrédula, se virando novamente para House, que a encarava com o rosto franzido. -O que? -Ela questionou erguendo um pouco as sobrancelhas sem compreender porque todos a olhavam daquela forma.

_O Chase não é a pessoa mais atraente daqui? -House questionou como se ela houvesse brincado com ele. -Você quer dizer dessa sala? -Ele perguntou tomando o corpo pra frente como se aquilo fosse um total absurdo.

_Bom, levando em consideração que atração seria quem eu teria mais vontade de pegar em uma festa sem conhecer nenhum de vocês, então, sim. O Chase não é a pessoa mais atraente daqui, – Ela disse dando de ombros, ainda sentindo os olhares em si.

_Isso ficou interessante. -House comentou, olhando para Chase enquanto dava um sorriso estranho, porém não se demorou muito ali. - E o caso? -Ele perguntou se virando um pouco para Wilson, então eles pareceram sair de um estranho transe, e Wilson se aproximou um pouco mais da mesa, distribuindo as fichas para eles.

_Homem de 25 anos com múltiplos câncer em estado terminal. -Wilson disse, porém foi interrompido por House.

_E eu pensei que o oncologista aqui era você. -Ele disse, se virando para sua sala. -Mais um caso resolvido. Gratificante, não é? -Ele perguntou retóricamente.

_Segundo o oncologista que ele ia em outro hospital era pra ele ter morrido a seis meses, e as imagens são bem conclusivas, o câncer ainda permanece em três pontos do intestino. -Wilson informou, então House parou. -Chamei sua atenção. -Ele se vangloriou, jogando a ficha sobre a mesa. -Fique à vontade. -Ele se direcionou a saída enquanto House se virava para a ficha.

_Os sintomas incluem inchado do estomago, vomito e diarreia, comum com o tipo de câncer. Erupção cutânea, olhos vermelhos, febre, desmaios, dores musculares, fadiga, coriza... - Wilson continuou, mas a voz de House ecoou mais alta.

_Muito bem, diagnósticos diferenciados. -House disse, apoiando as duas mãos sobre a bengala, encarando todos enquanto terminavam de ler rapidamente as palavras sobre a ficha, então Foreman fechou o arquivo e encarou House.

_H1N1. -Ele disse, dobrando a perna sobre a outra, recostado a cadeira, então Chase ajeitou sua pasta sobre a mesa.

_É só uma gripe avançada, dê antibióticos e ele vai estar bom novamente para voltar a morrer. -Ele disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, encarando Foreman de forma entediada, certo do diagnostico que havia dado. -No estágio avançado do câncer dele não é de se surpreender que qualquer doença o faça parecer estar morrendo de duas formas diferentes.

_Deveríamos perguntar se ele esteve em algum país da América latina, isso parece sintomas de Dengue. -Treze informou, enquanto House parecia pensar sobre cada diagnostico em particular.

_Ou uma infecção alimentar. Cobre todos os sintomas. -Clarie disse, e House sequer parecia realmente estar ali, viajando sobre seus pensamentos.

_Alguém ... Falou com você? -House questionou fazendo-se de surpreso a olhando muito rapidamente como se estivesse confuso, e voltou a encarar o quadro.

_Concordo, uma infecção alimentar é perfeita, e como Chase disse, o câncer faria parecer mais severo do que realmente é. -Taub concordou, encarando House como todos os outros e o silêncio reinou por algum tempo.

_Nada disso explica porque ele continua vivo. -House murmura encarando a sua frente como se não existisse nada além dele e do diagnostico, como se aquilo se tornasse algo físico que ele pudesse analisar e tocar.

_Você quer que a gente faça o diagnostico da causa da não morte? -Ela questionou, encarando House. -O avanço do câncer foi mais lento do que o previsto, o oncologista de antes pode ter errado no diagnostico final. -Ela comentou, porém House sequer pareceu ouvir.

_Você se acostuma com as manias de grandeza do House. -Foreman comentou, balançando levemente a cadeira, cruzando os braços também sobre o peito, aguardando que House voltasse a realidade.

_Foreman e Chase, façam os exames para Influenza A, para dengue, fezes e sangue para Intoxicação alimentar e a Gripe do Chase. -Ele disse um pouco mais baixo do que Clarie esperava dele. -Treze vá descobrir o máximo de informações uteis dele, e enquanto ele mente, Taub e Leblanc façam uma busca na casa dele. -House concluiu e finalmente pareceu ver além da doença a sua frente.

_Certo, então pegamos a chave com ele? -Ela perguntou, enquanto eles erguiam-se de seus lugares para cumprir as ordens dada por House, então assim que sua frase chegou ao fim ela podia sentir todos a olhando novamente, e House encarou Taub.

_Vamos, é você o responsável por ensinar a ela nossos truques. -House ergueu os braços para Taub como se ele fosse uma criança que precisasse receber um castigo, então Taub suspirou, e se virou para ela.

_O House acredita piamente que todo mundo mente, então a última coisa que devemos fazer é acreditar ou confiar num paciente, logo nos... -Ele pigarreou. -Costumamos invadir a casa dos pacientes para evitar que escondam algo importante para o diagnostico. -O silêncio permaneceu por pouco tempo.

_Ótimo, menos burocracia. -Ela concluiu e ajeitou sua roupa, e novamente ela sentia os olhares em si, então ela suspirou, e olhou a volta. -O que foi dessa vez?

_Legal. -House comentou com um falso entusiasmo, vagando o olhar pelo chão, e parou novamente neles. -Vocês ouviram, mãos à obra, eu vou estar na clínica, me mandem mensagem quando terminarem. - Ele concluiu, e encarou o quadro a frente. - E eu vou abrir um bolão, cem dólares que ela estava se referindo a Treze quando disse que o Chase não era o mais atraente daqui. Meu gaydar nunca falha.

_O seu o que? - Wilson questionou franzindo a testa e contraindo os lábios enquanto olhava o amigo , porém House apenas o ignorou, ainda encarando o quadro a frente.

_Cem no Foreman. -Treze anunciou, indo em direção a porta. -Mas vamos deixar as apostas pra mais tarde. -Ela comentou rindo, olhando Larissa com o rosto incrédulo.

_Fiquei surpreso que saiba como arrombar uma porta. -Taub comentou enquanto caminhavam pela casa em direção a cozinha. -Você não parece do tipo.

_Ladra? -Ela perguntou, e Taub a olhou, e ela sorriu. -Aprendi a abrir portas pra pegar minhas coisas de volta no abrigo que morava. -Ele disse, dando de ombros, enquanto entrava na cozinha, então eles pararam, encarando a sujeira e amontoados de comidas pretas e emboloradas. -Bom, é mais fácil descobrir o que não causaria uma infecção. -Ela comentou, então Taub assentiu, e adentrou o espaço, e ela inflou os pulmões absorvendo o cheiro podre com repugnância, e o seguiu. -Bom, como é trabalhar para o House? -Ela tentou desta vez com Taub.

_Um inferno. -Ele disse enquanto abria a geladeira, murmurando um gemido de enjoo com o cheiro. -É difícil, estressante, o House se empenha em nos depreciar. -Ele disse se abaixando pelas prateleiras e coletando pouco de cada pote, copo, prato ou vasilha dentro da geladeira, a ouvindo-a mover a pilha suja da pia.

_Você era cirurgião plástico. -Ela disse para ele, processando cada informação que já havia obtido. -Você deve ter tido outras opções, ofertas. Aposto que ganhar bem mais dinheiro do que aqui, com muito menos “humilhação” do que obtém hoje em dia. -Ela concluiu, prendendo a respiração por alguns segundos. -Então por que está aqui?

_É gratificante. -Taub informou, fechando a geladeira e fazendo uma pausa enojada. -Puta merda, esse cara tinha que ser estudado, quem vive nesse estado? -Ele disse esfregando o nariz brevemente, e a encarando. – O que um cirurgião plástico bem sucedido ganha é obsceno, mas trabalhar para o House é diferente de tudo, vale muito mais do que um cheque gordo por ajustar a boca de alguém. -Ele disse dando de ombros, a olhando. - Não que esse salário seja ruim. -Ele inspirou, indo até a mesa. -Mas é assim para todo mundo, uma experiência única e excepcional. -Ele concluiu, a olhando. -Não se deixe levar pelo empenho dele em lhe fazer desistir do cargo. -Ele informou. -Esse é o jeito dele, ele mesmo me contratou em meio a quarenta outros candidatos e mesmo assim parece que todo dia tenta me fazer desistir.

_Interessante. -Ela afirmou, e o olhou dando um sorriso, achando aquilo engraçado observando as covinhas que cresciam gentilmente em suas bochechas, e ele achou que talvez ela não tivesse a menor ideia do que ele estava falando, sobre o quanto House era traiçoeiro.

_Não anule a parte estressante e humilhante. -Taub reafirmou, ainda achando aquilo engraçado voltando sua atenção novamente ao que fazia, mas de ouvidos atentos a ela, achando a conversa agradável.

_Mas nunca entediante, certo? -Ela questionou erguendo a sobrancelha ainda sorrindo, e Taub arfou em uma curta risada.

_Sim, nunca entediante. -Ele respondeu, ainda a olhando com interesse enquanto ela voltava a coletar amostras.

_Os exames deram negativos para H1N1, dengue, gripe, é intoxicação alimentar. -Foreman informou finalmente quebrando o silêncio de todos enquanto Clarie encarava atentamente o quadro branco de House.

_E a conversa não foi nada útil. -Treze informou, ainda passando os olhos sobre suas anotações. -O quarto é insuportável, o cheiro daquele chá que ele toma é muito forte. -Ela comentou vagamente.

_Isso é sério? -Ela questionou, apertando mais os olhos para o quadro. – É realmente um bolão? -Ela finalmente encarou House, mas virou-se para os outros. – Três no Foreman, dois na Treze? -Ela questionou, olhando-os. Sabia que Taub não havia apostado, ele havia tido tempo. -Quem é o quinto que apostou?

_Wilson. -House declarou. -Mas não importa, esses dados são apenas para terem noção do quanto ganharão se acertarem. Não se preocupem, vou expandir a aposta. -Ele informou, e se inclinou para frente, para mais perto dele. -Eu fui na Treze, se estiver curiosa. -Ele sussurrou, então ergueu seu corpo novamente.

_Isso é impossível, com o tanto de comida podre, barata e ratos naquela cozinha é impossível que ele não tenha uma infecção alimentar. – Taub informou, erguendo os braços, ignorando o assunto. -Isso é impossível.

_Impossível é uma palavra feia aqui. -House ironizou, virando para o quadro, encarando a parte que informava os sintomas no paciente. -Alguma ideia? -Ele perguntou, então o silêncio reinou por algum tempo. -Nada? -Ele questionou encarando a equipe. -Nada?

_Alergia? -Ela perguntou apenas para atender aos desejos de House. -O corpo não sabe lidar com o que quer que seja e a reação está encobrindo a causa de todo o resto. -Ela chutou sem muito entusiasmo. – É raro, mas acontece, talvez o corpo dele não tenha reconhecido quais defesas utilizar.

_A ideia é horrível, mas é a única, e eu gosto da palavra “Raro” -Ele informou, se virando para os outros como se pudesse expressar sua. -Que decepção, não pensaram em nada melhor que isso? A única pessoa que não deveria dizer nada porque não deveria estar aqui tem alguma ideia sobre um caso que ela não deveria participar.

_Primeiro, você não acredita em coincidência. – Foreman disse se recostando ainda mais na cadeira. -Depois, não há nenhuma doença que englobe todos os sintomas, imaginei que você fosse tirar essa conclusão por si mesmo, já que as ultimas coisas que você quer ouvir aqui é “Lupus” e relacionado a “coincidência”.

_Mas as vezes é coincidência, e é decepcionante que minha equipe muito bem paga não tenha pensado nisso. -House informou enquanto Foreman revirava os olhos. -Vamos, tratem para alergia e vejam se alguma coisa acontece. -Ele ordenou, e eles se levantaram desinteressados. -Novada, você não. -Ele disse sem olha-la. -Tem um paciente com sangramento anal e diarreia, secretando por todos os orifícios e te esperando na clínica, pode cuidar pra mim? -Ele perguntou, e antes que ela pudesse responder, ele prosseguiu. -Ótimo, fico feliz com seu empenho em me agradar.

_Você me odeia, não é? -Ela ironizou, arrastando o prontuário para si muito desanimadamente, contraindo os lábios brevemente enquanto olhava House fazer uma expressão que ela classificaria como cachorrinho triste.

_Sou tão péssimo ator assim? -Ele ironizou de volta, indo em direção a sua sala apenas a olhando brevemente por cima do ombro e ela revirou os olhos.

Ela adentrou no departamento no dia seguinte, atrasada e desesperada olhando a volta, porém quando não viu House, esfregou os olhos e se sentou em sua cadeira, dando um longo bocejo aliviada.

_Vocês acreditam que alguém arrombou meu armário?! – Ela bocejou novamente, mas a irritação em sua voz era clara. -É obvio que é por causa desse bolão idiota do House! – Ela murmurou ainda com os olhos fechados, apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e inspirou profundamente.

_Não esteja assim quando o House passar por aquela porta. -Foreman disse, erguendo a sobrancelha. -Mas essas olheiras, acho que não tem como esconder.

_Nem tentei esconder. -Ela informou, fechando os olhos ainda apoiando o rosto em suas mãos. -A senhora do andar de baixo deixou o gás ligado a noite toda, então tivemos que sair e esperar horas do lado de fora, não dormi nem uma hora essa noite.

_Você deveria dormir melhor , pelo menos nesse primeiro mês. –Chase disse tomando um pouco do seu café. -Não de motivos pro House te perturbar mais do que ele já o faz naturalmente.

_Claro, da próxima eu vou pra sua casa, qual o endereço mesmo? -Ela perguntou zombando dele. -Todo mundo acha um absurdo mesmo eu não querer dormir com você, vamos concretizar isso, afinal, você tem uma pele tão hidratada. -Ela comentou, e apontou para o quadro. -Aliais, quem são essas outras pessoas que apostaram no bolão do House? -Ela perguntou balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto franzia a testa indignada.

_Algumas enfermeiras que acham o Chase irresistível. -House disse, entrando na sala sem olha-la enquanto ela voltava a apoiar ao cabeça em suas mãos, bufando brevemente. -Acharam um absurdo você ter dito aquilo, ficaram interessadas e fizeram suas apostas. Alguns acham que pra não achar nosso galã o mais atraente você só pode ser lesbica, outros que o seu tipo é um cara mais robusto e negro. – Ele comentou e ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para as costas dela. -Acho que tem a ver com aquele mito deles terem... Sabe? Pênis maiores. - Ele disse, e Foreman revirou os olhos. -Vai nos dizer quem é?

_Não. -Ela murmurou ainda com o rosto coberto com as mãos.

_Ótimo. -Ele respondeu rápido, cortando-a na única palavra que havia dito, sem se importar realmente com o que ela havia respondido. Ele sabia que não seria fácil, e não esperava que ela respondesse tão cedo, na verdade agradeceria, afinal lhe daria tempo de aumentar as apostas.

_Você esta bem, Clarie? -Treze questionou a observando com cautela.

_Sim, na faculdade eu tinha que gerenciar a faculdade, residência clínica, e, o que? Quatro horas de sono? -Ela questionou com a voz repleta de sono, e quando Foreman abriu a boca para questionar algoz House pigarreou muito alto.

_É o... Thomas? John?

_Marco Lowell. -Taub corrigiu, sem demonstrar qualquer interesse no que ele dizia. -E esta tão bem quanto um cara com dezenas de massas cancerígenas no trato intestinal pode estar. -Ele prosseguiu, tombando a cabeça para olhar para os integrantes da equipe. -Ele parece estar melhorando.

_Do câncer? -House perguntou, olhando o quadro.

_"Do câncer?"– Treze retrucou. -House, ele é terminal, não vai se curar magicamente só porque você acha que tem algo de “interessante” no fato do oncologista dele ter errado um pouco em quando ele vai morrer. – Ela disse erguendo os braços para ele.

_A quanto tempo trabalham pra mim? -House perguntou e quando Foreman abriu a boca para responde-lo ele continuou. -Não importa, mas acho incrível que vocês ainda não tenham se cansado de estarem errados? -Ele ironizou. -Ótimo, liberem ele, e quando ele voltar, me mandem uma mensagem, vou mudar a notificação de vocês pra não me confundir e ver as da Cuddy. – Taub, leve a novata e avise ao... Milton... Que ele vai ser liberado. Ele vai voltar, é claro, mas por enquanto, liberado. -Ele terminou, e desinteressados eles se levantaram, porém o silencio reinou.

House se virou para eles, e todos pareciam observar Clarie, ali, parada, com as mãos sobre o rosto, quieta, então ele se virou completamente para ela, a encarando por alguns segundos, e ergueu o olhar para os outros.

_House. -Foreman começou.

“Shi, shi, shi, shi” -Ele ordenou levando o dedo até os lábios, o mandando permanecer em silêncio, então Foreman revirou os olhos em sua típica resposta ao que ele considerava as infantilidades de Gregory House.

Quando finalmente ele se aproximou, se inclinou ao lado do corpo dela, olhando novamente para seus subordinados, e inflou os pulmões, fechando os olhos, inalando profundamente o cheiro que vinha dela.

Com um baque estrondoso da bengala de House sobre a mesa, ela enrijeceu, com os olhos bem abertos a sua frente e sentiu a presença de House, então virou vagarosamente seu olhar até ele, e ele a encarava cínico.

_Seu cabelo tem cheirinho de morango. -Ele disse fazendo um voz infantil, e ela fechou os olhos fortemente e pressionou os lábios e se arrastou para o lado oposto de House, se colocando de pe. -Aquela resposta, sabe, sobre quem você acha atraente..

_Não, House.

_Dura na queda. -Ele se ergueu se apoiando na bengala enquanto a olhava atentamente. -Você vai dizer, é só questão de tempo. -Ele deu de ombros muito certo do que dizia enquanto todos o encaravam.

_Você não vai ganhar, House. -Ela murmurou, ainda de costa, porem ela sabia que House não desistira assim fácil. Estava ali a pouquíssimo tempo porem já sabia o suficiente para saber o quanto aquilo seria gratificante para o diagnosticista chefe,

_O-ho, eu vou sim. -Ele informou dando um falso ar de diversão. -O que estão esperando? Vão. -Ele ordenou abanando a mão para eles, e ela apenas seguiu para frente, o ignorando.


	3. Ganhar ou perder

_Então eu vou ser liberado? – Marco perguntou enquanto ela fechava totalmente o soro, e inflou os pulmões sentindo um leve cheiro de frutas, enquanto entregava ele um copo com seus remédios e oferecendo agua, porem ele negou, e quando ela foi avisar-lhe que o remédio era deveras grande, ele simplesmente o engoliu com facilidade, e a encarou enquanto ela o olhava por alguns segundos.

_Sim, os demais sintomas não relacionados ao câncer parecem ter sido combatidos. -Ela disse, e acenou para ele franzindo brevemente a testa, porém com um pequeno sorriso, e continuou o que ela fazia. – O House está empenhado nessa aposta, não está? Não vai desistir. -Ela perguntou para Taub, que assinava algumas folhas.

_Nunca, ele vai insistir até que você diga qual dos dois você acha mais atraente. -Taub disse, então Marco olhou para ele franzindo a testa. -Ele vai ganhar de você. Ele quase sempre vence. -Ele informou, e o silêncio pareceu reinar, e só o som do movimento deles eram ouvidos.

_E você não parece apreciar muito que ele seja sempre o vencedor. -Ela concluiu, se virando para ele enquanto Marco se levantava da maca. -Mas ele não vai ganhar. Não dessa vez. -Ela disse, e Taub a encarou com a sobrancelha erguida e quando ele abriu a boca para perguntar, um barulho estranho de respiração falha ecoou, com tosses agudas onde o ar não passava mais pela garganta.

_Precisamos entubar! -Taub disse e ela atravessou a sala avançando sobre as gavetas, abrindo-as gavetas. -Rápido Clarie, na gaveta de baixo, ele já esta roxo. -Taub rugiu, e ela avançou na gaveta de baixo, abrindo-a mais rápido que pode, e apanhou o que precisava enquanto se virava para Taub, passando a ele algumas delas, e erguendo a cabeça do homem e preparando-o para que Taub o intubasse, e quando finalmente houve resposta do procedimento, ela mesmo pode respirar aliviada.

_Bom, acho que precisamos de uma imagem dos pulmões. -Ela disse olhando Taub enquanto ele fechava os olhos e mordia os lábios, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. -É melhor avisar o House. -Ela respirou fundo, e levou a mão aos bolsos, e quando não sentiu mais o volume do celular, o tateou mais rápido.

_O que foi? -Taub perguntou enquanto ela desistia de tatear seus bolsos, franzindo a testa violentamente.

_Ótimo! Avise você o House, algum engraçadinho pegou meu celular. -Ela murmurou, então Taub ergueu as mãos como se autodeclarasse inocente.

_Olha! -Ela exclamou algumas horas mais tarde, e Taub ergueu o olhar das folhas a sua mão, parando de andar, enquanto a olhava se aproximar da triagem, das enfermeiras. -Foi a senhora que pegou meu celular? -Ela questionou irritada, enquanto a senhora empurrava o celular para ela.

_Olhe, eu estou apostando no bolão do House, mas não fui eu quem o pegou. -Ela disse, dando um sorriso simpático para ela. -Eu o achei aqui em baixo com um aviso pra devolver pra você, não sabia onde você estava então deixei o aviso na parede. -Ela informou, e Clarie bufou arrancando o celular violentamente das mãos da enfermeira, se virando para Taub enquanto ligava seu celular.

_Da pra acreditar?! Roubaram por causa da aposta do House! -Ela exclamou incrédula, franzindo a testa enquando olhava atentamente seu celular.

_Ao menos o recuperou. -Taub disse, voltando a andar agora prestando atenção no caminho, uma vez que Claire olhava seu celular ferozmente. – Está tudo certo ao menos?

_Esta brincando? -Ela ironizou, enquanto seus dedos iam violentamente sobre a tela, sem sequer prestar atenção na porta se fechando a frente e o elevador começar a subir. -Eles abriram todas as minhas mensagens de todos os aplicativos, meus e-mails, consultaram minhas pesquisas... -Ela murmurou, movendo os dedos sobre as telas e fez uma pausa surpresa porr alguns segundos. -A minha galeria de imagens está uma bagunça! -Ela urrou, e Taub deu uma risada. -Meus blocos de notas, e meus documentos foram todos abertos. -Ela trincou os dentes, e depois de alguns minutos saiu do elevador, jogando o celular no bolso, inspirando muito pesado enquanto caminhavam. -Não acredito nisso!

_O House causa isso nas pessoas-. -Taub informou, voltando a encarar seus papeis, enquanto andava em direção a sala de House -Se acostume, nunca passa. -Ele disse, então os olhos de Larissa foram até uma enfermeira que vinha em sua direção, muito próxima ao departamento de diagnostico e ela revirou os olhos, os fechando logo em seguida quando foi forçada a parar pela mulher.

_Oi, LeBlanc não é? -A enfermeira disse, então Taub parou ao seu lado, e ela deu um breve sorriso antipático para a garota, a respondendo brevemente. Ela já havia passado por isso algumas vezes esses dias, e por outras situações constrangedoras. -Você está na equipe do House, não é? -Ela perguntou, acenando para o vidro ao lado deles, e ela olhou para seus companheiros por trás do vidro.

_Sim, estou, mas...

_Nossa, que sortuda você. -Ela exclamou, e Larissa bufou, revirando os olhos e encarando Taub, que deu uma breve risada debochada, cruzando os braços para poder ve-la. -Eu tenho um tesão no doutor Foreman, eu não iria perder a oportunidade... -Ela disse em um sussurro, e continuou no mesmo tom. - Na verdade quem perderia, não é? Acho que qualquer uma ficaria de quatro pra aquele homem, se ele me pedisse, eu o engoliria sem questionamento, ja viu o tanquinho dele? Meu deus, o que nos não daríamos pra sentar nele, não é? Não acha? - a enfermeira disse mantendo o sorriso enquanto Taub ria.

_Parabéns, você quer que eu de seu numero pra ele? -Ela perguntou ironicamente e muito áspera, quase cuspindo as palavras.

_Ou você prefere uma pegada mais feminina? -Ela perguntou, voltando o olhar para Trezes por trás do vidro. -Dizem que as lesbicas fazem o melhor oral de todos, não é?

_Quer experimentar? -Ela disse muito alto, e levou a mão ao ombro da enfermeira, se virando para vidro e a fazendo se virar também, e bateu no vidro, aumentando o tom. -Ei, Foreman, ela está doida pra te engolir inteirinho, sabe? -Ela quase gritou, e toda a equipe se virou para ela, encarando a enfermeira por trás do vidro, e agora todo o corredor a olhava, e a enfermeira se tornou vermelha. -Ela também queria sentar em você, pois disse que seu tanquinho é tão gostoso. -Ela disse, e a enfermeira se moveu para virar-se e ir embora, então ela a soltou seu ombro dando um muxoxo em r reclamação. -Não? Eu ainda nem disse pra treze que você quer experimentar a chupada lesbica, já que todos dizem que é a melhor. -Ela disse no mesmo tom alto, então seus olhos foram até Wilson, parado no corredor, a olhando. -Não me julgue, estou passando o inferno aqui!

_Jamais. -Ele disse erguendo as mãos e ela manteve o olhar nele por alguns segundos, e ele permanece imóvel enquanto a observava entrar na sala de House, furiosa, ignorando os olhares, e se sentando em sua cadeira, cruzando os braços no peito, ouvindo Taub e Wilson adentrarem a sala, e logo em seguida o House se fez presente.

_Que show, LeBlanc! -House exclamou de fora da porta se referindo ao que havia acontecido, sem realmente olha-la. - Bom, então o câncer chegou ao pulmão. Grande o suficiente para estar lá tempo demais, mas sintomas recentes. -House informou adentrando a sala e comum papel na mão, foi em direção ao quadro, e parou se virando para Clarie, balançando o papel. -Novos apostadores. A Enfermeira Elis esta anotando alguns pra mim. -Ele informou inocentemente, e abriu a caixa onde depositava o dinheiro da aposta deixando o dinheiro ali e conferiu o papel, dando um risco na Treze, e olhando eles. -Porque um tumor não apresentou sintomas?

_Você ainda está nessa? -Foreman questionou, enquanto House permanecia de pé sem mover-se. – Olha, ele voltou a ter ataques alérgicos depois da parada respiratória, está suando como um porco, uma febre alta. – Ele disse, e House marcou um ponto para Foreman. -Nos precisamos trata-lo de resto para conforta-lo.

_Isso tem que parar, House. -Claire murmurou irritada e House sabia que ela não se referia ao caso, porem sequer a olhou. -Enfermeiros e médicos estão me assediando querendo saber se eu transaria com o Foreman, a cada segundo, ou se eu prefiro uma "pegada mais feminina".

_Foreman esta certo. -Wilson disse, cruzando o braço, e separando os lábios para falar novamente, porém a voz de House encheu a sala.

_Olha! Duas pessoas apostaram em mim. -Ele exclamou divertidamente irônico, encarando a folha, e a virou para os presentes, acenando o caderno sorridente.

_Pobres almas perdedoras. – Chase debochou, e House fez uma careta estranha.

_Tenho que concordar. Esse pobre coitado apostou na atração pela autoridade, mas não dessa vez. – House suspirou, voltando a encarar o quadro enquanto rabiscava seu nome ali e depositava um ponto para si mesmo. -Meu instinto e o fato da Treze ter mudado a aposta pra si mesma me leva a ter confiança no meu palpite. -Ele disse, e deu de ombros lendo o próximo nome. -Não que eu não seja charmoso, não é? -Ele fez uma pausa.

_Isso é humilhação, House. -Ela informou, cruzando os braços bufando irritada, enquanto House lia silenciosamente as apostas a sua frente, a ignorando quase por completo.

_Mais um pra Treze e um a mais para "Ela mente, é o Chase". -House cantarolou, marcando no quadro o terceiro ponto daquela folha de apostas qued havia recolhido de Elis. – Doença de Castleman. -House informou, parando um pouco para olha-los. – "O-h, mas, House, isso não explica, blá-blá-blá" -Ele imitou irritantemente. -Eu sei, Foreman, mas as toxinas, os hormônios e anticorpos que o corpo de Michell - "O nome dele é Marco!", Foreman o cortou brevemente irritado e House floreou com as mãos num gesto de tanto faz e continuou como se sequer houvesse ouvido o que ele havia dito. - está liberando pra combater o câncer não estão se dando bem com a Castleman, uma doença inofensiva esta se tornando um problema e os anticorpos do Castleman esta formando uma barreira, impedindo que o Câncer cresça. -Ele disse e encarou o quadro novamente. –"House, você é um gênio, é raro, mas possível que o corpo dele produza anticorpos fortes confundindo a doença blá-blá-blá". -Ele fez uma pausa e rabiscou um ponto para Foreman. – Eu sei disso, Foreman, agora vão, não quero saber de mais questionamentos ridículos, preciso continuar minha coleta de apostas.

_Você me ouviu? -Ela disse com a voz mais alta que o normal, se levantando da cadeira, raivosa. -Nesses últimos dias arrombaram meu armário, roubaram meu celular, não posso dar três passos sem alguém me perguntar em qual posição do Kama sutra eu quero testar com o Foreman ou a Treze, meu vizinho ontem me falou que minha "amiga de trabalho" tinha ido me visitar porém eu não estava e fez algumas perguntas constrangedoras a ela. -Ela fez uma breve pausa, pressionando os lábios um contra o outro antes de prosseguir. -Meu senhorio disse que meu pai manco tinha perdido a chave da minha casa, e por isso tentava arrombar minha porta, graças a Deus meu senhorio não abriu para o meu "novo pai de bengala". Sabe o que é mais engraçado, House? Meu pai anda bem e sequer está neste país. -Ela disse, e House não olhava mais seu papel, apenas a encarava. -Eu quero que isso pare!

_Você sabe como isso pode parar. -House debochou, voltando o olhar para o quadro mordendo os lábios estranhamente, mostrando indiferença ao que ela havia dito, mostrando que o que quer que ela fizesse ou dissesse não faria diferença pra ele.

_Se eu disser você faz esse inferno parar? -Ela urrou, e House voltou a olha-la muito rápido e com muito com interesse. Todos a olhavam. -Isso está indo muito longe, eu simplesmente não esperava por tanta obstinação de tanta gente. -Ela disse, e House se virou totalmente para ela, dando um sorriso vitorioso.

_Ora, então você cedeu. -Ele disse, se aproximando um pouco da mesa, apoiando a mão ainda com o caderno sobre ela e a olhando com muito interesse e um olhar vitorioso, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – É só dizer o nome, LeBlanc, e tudo isso acaba, sem mais ninguém lhe incomodando por isso, eu vou garantir. -Ele disse, inclinando para frente, ainda com aquela expressão cínica, e ela respirou fundo fechando os olhos. -Vamos, esse suspense está me matando! -Ele abriu o braço livre, enquanto todos a encaravam com atenção, analisando cada detalhe, cada movimento que ela fazia como se não pudessem perder um sinal sequer da resposta que ela daria.

_Certo, isso ia acabar acontecendo mesmo. -Ela murmurou muito irritada, e inspirou muito profundamente, tomando coragem para aquilo, e sentia as bochechas se tornarem quentes e ela desviou o olhar deles e o levando até a mesa, como se não quisesse ser vista naquele momento, quase desejando se tornar completamente invisível. – Doutor Wilson. -Ela bufou se jogando na cadeira com os braços cruzados, olhando para a esquerda, onde não podia ver o olhar de ninguém a analisando profundamente.

O silêncio pareceu corroer os ouvidos, os olhares jamais saíram de cima dela, todos em um silêncio profundamente confusos, duvidosos e surpresos, como se esperasse ela realmente dizer o verdadeiro nome.

_Espera, você disse Wilson? -Foreman questionou quebrando o silêncio, enquanto ela remexia em sua cadeira, com a expressão emburrada. -Quer dizer, sem ofensa, Wilson, mas as apostas foram todas em mim, na Treze, em você estar mentindo e dois pobres coitados no House!

_Não, isto é... -Wilson pareceu procurar as palavras, como se tivesse engasgado com o ar, muito mais confuso do que todos ali. -Justo, nem eu mesmo pensei em apostar em mim. -Ele indagou, sentindo os olhares agora presos nele, e ele se tornou vermelho, e seus olhos foram a todo lugar que não fosse nela, muito envergonhado, quase como se a pressão do ar se tornasse mais forte.

_Isso quer dizer que ninguém ganhou? -Treze perguntou, tirando muito dificilmente seu olhar de Wilson e indo para um House espantado, com a boca entreaberta. -Ninguém votou no Wilson. -Ela disse, então Taub se levantou, batendo as palmas das mãos uma única vez, caminhando até próximo de House, e tomando de suas mãos o papel muito divertido e superior.

_Na verdade, eu apostei. -Ele disse, escorregando o caderno sobre a mesa, e todos se inclinaram sincronizadamente para contemplar o nome de Taub seguido da aposta com o nome de James Wilson quase no fim da pagina. -Então como só eu apostei no cavalo vencedor, acho que esse dinheiro é todo meu. -Ele levou as mãos até caixa enquanto os membros da equipe permaneciam incrédulos de mais para impedi-lo.

_Wilson?! -House pareceu finalmente voltar a si, erguendo a sobrancelha para ela. -Espere, como assim Wilson?! -Ele quase não respirava, enquanto Taub voltava para sua cadeira, separando todo o dinheiro em suas mãos. -Wilson no lugar de Foreman e Treze? Por quê? -E por algum motivo ela achou haver visto algo além de surpresa em House, mas não deu atenção. Não era importante.

_Isso eu tenho que dizer também? -Ela ironizou, ainda com a voz irritada, enquanto dificilmente encarava House, sentindo o olhar desconfortável de Wilson em si, e ela não o olharia a menos que fosse de extrema importância.

_É obvio, nós esperávamos uma opção de três, talvez quatro. Não tinha uma quarta opção provável, e mesmo assim, cá estamos nos... Com o Wilson de quarta opção! Você disse não para o Chase e sim para Wilson. -House quase exigiu uma explicação, enquanto Taub contava o dinheiro, e ela fechou os olhos sabendo internamente que se negasse isso a House ele faria outro inferno em sua vida.

_Bem... Chase tem uma beleza muito juvenil, ele parece um adolescente surfista chato, não me interesso nisso. -Ela disse, olhando suas próprias mãos sobre a mesa, ainda sentindo cada olhar em si, excerto o de Taub, que apreciava o bolo de dinheiro em suas mãos, satisfeito. -O mesmo para a Treze. Foreman, por outro lado, tem uma aparência mais madura, eu pensaria em ficar com ele se estivéssemos em um show, alguma situação do tipo, mas o Dr.Wilson eu não negaria nessa situação. Aparência de um homem mais velho, maduro, sem parecer um adolescente ou jovem ainda para amadurecer me atrai, e além disso ele é um homem bonito.

_Então ao menos o Foreman seria sua segunda opção? -Chase perguntou, mas era quase como uma afirmação para si mesmo.

_Não! -Ela deu de ombros, então ajeitou na cadeira, agora dando um grande sorriso, se virando para Taub. -Minha segunda opção seria o House. -E piscou para ele e estendeu a mão para Taub, que passou-lhe uma parte do dinheiro, ainda olhando House com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

_Foi ótimo fazer negócios com você. -Taub disse, guardando o dinheiro no bolso e cruzando os braços também com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, se deleitando deliciosamente em vencer House, mesmo que não houvesse sido em sua própria batalha.

_Você mentiu. -House acusou, franzindo a testa e inclinando o corpo mais para frente, estendendo a mão. -Isto não vale, não foi o combinado.

_Não menti. -Ela disse, guardando seu dinheiro, então recostou a cadeira, sorrindo para House. -Tudo o que eu disse foi verdade, a pessoa que mais me atrai é o Dr.Wilson, e todo o resto, tudo verdade! -Ela disse dando um sorriso maior, erguendo a cabeça. -Eu só te passei pra trás, contei para Taub quem era a pessoa que eu me sentia mais atraída em troca de uma parte do dinheiro. -Ela fez uma pausa, e ergueu a sobrancelha divertidamente – Você perdeu.

O silêncio reinou enquanto Clarie e House se encaravam, quase como uma batalha silenciosa, então House sorriu estranhamente e voltou a ficar ereto.

_Vão, temos um paciente morrendo de câncer e a doença de Castleman, não precisam mais ficarem embasbacados que alguém sente atração no sem graça do Wilson e vão cura-lo. -House disse, e ela inspirou fundo, vitoriosa e ergueu ainda mais seu corpo. -Menos a LeBlanc, é claro. -Ele completou com um tom costumeiro e calmo, caminhando lentamente em direção a sua sala.

_Você está brincando, certo? -Ela indagou, e todos os outros pareciam já esperar algo do tipo, e continuaram a juntar suas coisas com a intenção de irem cumprir as ordens de House mesmo que não concordassem minimamente com ele.

_Claro que não, você não pode mais tratar ou fazer exames do nosso paciente. -House disse abrindo a porta, e a olhou. – Tenho um caso maravilhoso de delírio de Capgras pra você na clinica.

_Mas isso é um problema psiquiátrico. -Ela relatou com as mãos sobre a mesa para encará-lo ainda mais como se esperasse que ele mudasse de ideia a qualquer instante.

_Talvez, mas nesse momento é um problema seu. -Ele disse dando de ombros e fechou a porta, a deixando ali, com a indignação esculpida perfeitamente em seu rosto.

House era um homem extremamente difícil, isso já estava mais do que claro para ela. Ele não iria parar de tentar irrita-la, jamais.

Wilson suspirou adentrando a porta do apartamento algum tempo mais tarde, pendurando a chave próximo a porta, então pode ver House erguer o olhar do sofá para ele o analisando, quase como se o estivesse aguardando a um tempo e Wilson achou aquilo ligeiramente engraçado.

_O-ho, o conquistador está em casa! -House zombou, e Wilson revirou os olhos, sentindo as bochechas se tornarem levemente vermelhas ao se lembrar do acontecimento daquele dia com o comentário de House.

Na verdade ele havia passado todo o dia assim, envergonhado, sentindo os olhares em si com o que Claire havia dito e revelado naquela aposta, o fazendo se sentir como centro do hospital aquele dia, recebendo olhares encantados e sorrisos sedutores de pessoas que talvez concordassem de que ele era um homem bonito, alguns que apenas o olhava para certificar de que era dele que todos falavam, e havia até encontrado dois números de duas enfermeiras em sua mesa aquele fim de turno.

_Vá se ferrar, House. -Wilson murmurou baixo, deixando a pasta a chão e se virando de costas para o amigo, para evitar o olhar de House, envergonhado com o que ele dizia, se abaixando novamente para pegar uma das duas sacolas de loja em suas mãos.

_Não, não, ser nomeado o homem mais atraente de um departamento a qual você nem faz parte é algo espetacular. -House debochou com um sorriso típico nos lábios, e Wilson franziu a testa ouvindo a voz carregada de House chegar em seu ouvido. -Quem diria, eu nunca achei que ela diria você, eu tinha total certeza de que era Treze, mas quando ela disse você... Uau. -House debochou mais uma vez, olhando para Wilson como se sua mente vagasse novamente aquele momento a algumas horas atrás e Wilson o olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas encarando os olhos extremamente azuis do amigo.

Wilson quase se perdia as vezes, achava os olhos de House tão espetacularmente bonitos, era sempre a primeira coisa que Wilson via quando falava com ele.

_Eu não posso ser um homem atraente? Tenho que ser o "sem graça do Wilson" pra todo mundo? -Wilson perguntou finalmente, citando o que House havia dito mais cedo, como se estivesse ofendido, sério, sentindo o olhar profundo de House que se calou franzindo a testa e mordendo os lábios analisando, engolindo as próprias palavras.

_Não foi o que quis dizer. -House pontuou ainda franzindo a testa alguns segundos depois, sustentando o olhar estranho de Wilson, franzindo a testa ainda mais. -Você é um homem atraente. -House afirmou e Wilson ergueu a sobrancelha e House balançou a cabeça. -Você não achou que não era, não é? -Ele perguntou e Wilson ergueu um pouco mais a mão, subindo a sacola preta até o peito, com os lábios entreabertos enquanto olhava House que sustentava seu olhar de forma penetrante -Você é um homem bastante atraente, Jimmy. -Ele enfatizou, achando que talvez precisasse dizer a frase com todas as letras para Wilson compreende-las, e desceu o olhar até as mãos do amigo. - O que tem na sacola? -Ele perguntou muito normalmente, e Wilson agradeceu que pudesse abaixar o olhar para encarar as próprias mãos.

_A-n, uma camisa. -Ele disse um pouco lento, e ergueu o olhar cauteloso para House mais uma vez, ainda vagando no comentário do outro homem. -Eu achei que você fosse gostar. -Wilson disse dando de ombros e se aproximando do amigo com cautela, sentindo-se exatamente como havia se sentido a algumas horas atrás. -Eu fui comprar uma calça e achei que fosse gostar. -Wilson disse, entregando a sacola pra House, e levou a mão para o bolso e tirou dois ingressos dali. -E comprei duas entradas pra aquele filme horrível que você quer ver. -Ele disse suspirando derrotado em ter cedido aos desejos de House e comprado o ingresso para um filme que ele mesmo não queria ver.

_Porra, Wilson, talvez você não seja tão sem graça. -House disse se levantando com a sacola na mão. Era comum que as vezes Wilson trouxesse coisas para House, mesmo que quase nunca fossem roupas. – Vou me trocar, sessão das dez? -House questionou vendo Wilson cruzar os braços e afirmar enquanto House se livrava da camisa de costas, e os olhos de Wilson foram até toda extensão das costas largas de House, observando cada ponto de suas costas, cada marca com cautela, subindo por sua espinha aparente, e o observou vestir a camisa que havia ganhado, absorvendo os movimentos sem muita cautela que House fazia, e a camisa, de tecido preto, e era toda como o diagnosticista gostava, Wilson tinha certeza, e House abotoou-a, e Wilson sequer piscou, como se não pudesse perder nem um movimento de House.

_Ótima. -House disse se virando para Wilson, que ergueu muito devagar o olhar até os olhos de House, analisando cada centímetro dele e fixando novamente nos olhos azuis do homem, e bufou dando uma curta risada e deu dois passos para perto de House, e levou a mão até seu pescoço, e House sentiu a mão quente de Wilson aproximar de sua pele, então sentiu o tecido roçar e Wilson ajeitar a gola antes de se afastar, cruzando os braços novamente, fazendo aquela expressão que House tanto conhecia e por vezes se pegava apreciando.

_Ótima. -Wilson concordou um pouco mais baixo depois de alguns segundos, ainda de olhos fixo ao homem como se guardasse cada detalhe, e ergueu a sobrancelha por alguns segundos. -Vamos? -Perguntou se livrando do transe e virando enquanto os olhos de House o seguia antes de mover seu corpo para acompanha-lo em direção a porta. -Nem chegamos lá mas já quero que acabe. -Wilson resmungou, e House ergueu o olhar para ele.

_Não vai ser tão ruim assim. -House disse ofendido. -Você vai ter a companhia agradável de seu melhor amigo. -Ele disse passando pela porta e Wilson bufou, fazendo o mesmo.

_O que foi que eu fiz? -Wilson lamentou-se forçadamente arrependido.


	4. O Caso

Havia se passado dois dias desde que House houvesse lhe expulsado do caso, e naquele dia ela se sentia estranhamente distraída, como se houvesse esquecido algo.

Havia chegado desanimadoramente no hospital e sabia que o alguns dos casos do dia passado ainda estariam lá, aguardando os resultados de seus exames, que sairiam logo a tarde. Era o terceiro dia de clinica direto que deveria fazer e ela sequer se deu ao trabalho de ir a sala de House ouvi o que os exames e o tratamento haviam dado algum resultado, desceu direto para cumprir suas horas de clínica, porque era ali que House a queria.

Era extremamente exaustivo clinicar tantas horas por tanto tempo como House a obrigava a fazer, mas não desistiria, era exatamente o que House queria, entretanto ela se sentiu extremamente aliviada quando finalmente pode abandonar o trabalho por algum tempo para se alimentar.

_Droga, onde...? -Ela murmurou, levando as mãos aos bolsos, sentindo o cheiro de comida, sabendo que seu dinheiro não estava ali. Ela havia esquecido e agora seu rosto se tornava cada vez mais vermelho, olhando a moça a sua frente. -Desculpe, eu...

_Tudo bem, eu pago. -A voz atrás de si disse, então ela olhou para ele, que sorriu brevemente para ela, passando seu corpo a frente, esticando uma nota para a atendente e ela segurou a bandeja na mão enquanto Wilson pegava seu troco, e ela olhava atentamente as medeixas rosa do cabelo de Wilson e a calça estranhamente apertada.

_Obrigada. -Ela sussurrou, dando um pouco de espaço para que ele passasse. -Eu não sei onde esta minha carteira, assim que eu acha-la, ou... Enfim, eu vou te pagar, não se preocupe. -Ela se apressou, sentindo o olhar de Wilson em si, e ele riu brevemente.

_Você é quem não precisa se preocupar. -Ele sorriu novamente, olhando para frente enquanto se aproximava da mesa. -Sabe o quanto o House me deve? -Ele perguntou de forma retorica, tombando a cabeça. -Demais para ele me pagar em apenas uma vida. Vinte dólares a mais não vai fazer diferença, não por enquanto. - Ele colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa. -Vejo que sempre se senta sozinha, sente-se comigo.- E ela permaneceu de pe, o olhando, então entreabriu os lábios para contestar, porem Wilson a interrompeu -Vamos, eu paguei seu almoço, pode ao menos me dar uma conversa decente que não envolva o House tentando me acertar com algo ou me humilhar. - Ele riu, enquanto ela acenava gentilmente para ele e se sentava a frente dele.

_E por que estão fazendo isso? -Ela perguntou, o olhando para ele enquanto ele olhava a volta para certificar-se que House não estaria ali por perto, então voltou a olha-la.

_Estamos apostando cinquenta dólares sobre quem vai fazer a melhor humilhação ao outro. Quem perder além de perder cinquenta dólares vai lavar as roupas no próximo mês, assim como os pratos e fazer as compras. -Ele disse como algo totalmente dentro do comum, enquanto voltava a comer. – House esta ganhando com meu cabelo rosa e pó de mico nas minhas vestes.

_E por que estão fazendo isso? -Ela repetiu a pergunta com a ênfase no "por que", e Wilson ergueu o olhar de sua comida para ela. -Vocês apostaram quem humilha mais o outro pra decidir tudo? -Wilson a encarou por alguns segundos, franzindo a testa então deu de ombros, voltando a comer

_Não importa, de alguma forma o House “sabia” que minha agenda ficaria lotada de repente e que meu único tempo que teria para alguma coisa séria no almoço, e como, mesmo que o House esteja tão ocupado quanto eu, ele não se importa e vai me ganhar mesmo que o que ele tenha preparado para mim for apenas um tropeço. -Ele suspirou, se recostando na cadeira, tombando a cabeça novamente. -Assim que der o horário, eu vou ser um homem condenado a lavar as cuecas de Gregory House. -Ele disse, e ela riu alto, enquanto ele erguia o olhar para ela sorrindo e observando as covinhas que se formavam em sua bochecha.

_Queria poder fazer isso. -Ela riu novamente, olhando o sorriso de Wilson enquanto ele parecia pensar bem nas palavras com uma fraca risada curta. – Humilha-lo, sabe. Parece uma aposta inutilmente interessante.

_O House te destruiria. -Ele disse e ela suspirou, sabendo claramente que aquilo era uma verdade sólida. -O House é assim, um sacana, porém te deixaria bem feliz humilha-lo, tenho certeza. Talvez valha a pena, um dia, quem sabe, você faça uma dessas apostas sem proposito algum com ele e tenha a tão sonhada oportunidade. Devo assumir pra você, a sensação é maravilhosa. -Ela riu novamente, o olhando e ele acenou com a cabeça, achando extremamente prazeroso que ninguém estivesse tentando roubar-lhe a comida de seu prato.

_Definitivamente seria. -Ela disse franzindo a testa pensativa.

Ela caminhava calmamente pelos corredores, muito devagar, olhando atentamente os exames em suas mãos, vagando os olhos pelas linhas preguiçosamente, sentindo o tedio a consumir horrivelmente.

_Doutora. -Ouviu, seguido de uma tosse estranha, então ela ergueu o olhar por trás do vidro, encarando Marco que mantinha o corpo apoiado nos cotovelos, e ela permaneceu o olhando por alguns segundos antes de fechar as páginas dos exames e entrar na sala.

_O que posso fazer por você, Marco? -Ela perguntou desanimadamente, cruzando as mãos a frente do corpo enquanto o homem tossia horrivelmente mais uma vez e tomava em seus pulmões o máximo de ar que conseguia.

_Você pode aumentar os remédios? -Ele perguntou, recostando na cabeceira, e fechando os olhos. Ele definitivamente estava mal, mas não como se era de esperar de alguém com câncer terminal.

_Claro, me deixe dar uma olhada. -Ela leu rapidamente a ficha de Marco e suspirou ao ver que não o tratavam mais para Castleman, e foi em direção ao soro que ele tomava, e aumentou a dose do remédio para ele. -Vai se sentir melhor em breve.

_Duvido. -Ele riu, esticando a mão para pegar seu chá, então sua mão acertou o copo que virou no chão, derramando todo seu contudo por ali, e Clarie saltou para trás, movendo os pés agora molhados. -Mil perdoes! -Ele exclamou enquanto ela sacudia os pés, então ela parou, encarando o chão sujo de chá e algumas bolas mal feitas de tapioca.

_Marco... -Ela começou, franzindo a testa, ainda encarando o chão. – A quanto tempo toma esse chá? -Ela ergueu o olhar para ele, e Marco franziu a testa brevemente, tentando se lembrar precisamente.

_A uns três anos. -Ele informou, a olhando com curiosidade. -Por que? É importante? -Ele perguntou enquanto ela mordia os lábios.

_Apenas uma teoria...

Ela caminhou com firmeza pelo corredor em direção a sala de House, então bateu na porta se vidro, a abrindo, sem esperar uma resposta de House, que se encontrava com os pés para o alto sobre a mesa.

_O que devo a honra? -Ele questionou, sem erguer o olhar de seu livro para ela, parecendo levar minimamente sua atenção a presença dela ali, em sua frente.

_O Marco, eu acho que sei... -O barulho alto do livro se fechando a fez calar-se por um instante, enquanto House descia seus pés de cima da mesa e a olhava com atenção, franzindo a testa como se estivesse profundamente confuso.

_Marco não é aquele paciente daquele caso ao qual você está proibida de participar? -Ele perguntou muito comicamente, ainda a olhando dizer um “Sim, mas...” -Mas? Não, nada de "mas", você não pode diagnostica-lo, esse caso não faz parte de sua alçada. Você não opina sobre o caso, não fala sobre o caso, não participa do caso, certo?

_Espere, você prefere deixa-lo morrer do que me ouvir? -Ela perguntou indinada mais uma vez, e House fez uma expressão pensativa, batendo o dedo nos lábios por alguns segundos,

_Sim, prefiro. -Ele deu de ombros, voltando os pés para cima da mesa, abrindo o livro mais uma vez. -Você também não tem autorização pra pedir exames pra ele, certo? -Ele perguntou mas apenas para avisa-la. -Tenha uma boa tarde.

_Você é um babaca. -Ela informou muito alto, se virando de costas para ele, e saiu batendo a porta de vidro as suas costas, sabendo que House sequer se moveria com sua ofensa, e respirando pesado, ela fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, encarou Wilson adentrando sua sala e uma luz se iluminou em sua mente.

Caminhou firmemente até a porta da sala do oncologista e bateu na porta, e quando Wilson a chamou para entrar, ela o fez, sem muitas cerimonias, se sentou a frente do homem que a olhava muito curiosamente.

_Marco ainda é seu paciente, certo? -Ela perguntou, e Wilson ajeitou-se sobre a cadeira, confirmando brevemente. -House prefere deixa-lo morrer ao me dar permissão para um exame. Você poderia fazer por mim.

_E que exame seria? -Wilson perguntou, e parecia um pouco desconfortável por estar em uma sala sozinho com a mulher que todo hospital sabia o achar atraente, mais até do que Chase.

_Biopsia. -Ela disse, e Wilson franziu a testa para ela.

_Já fizemos biopsia. -Ele disse, inclinando o corpo para frente, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa, e a olhando atentamente.

_Sim, mas provavelmente da mesma parte que o oncologista anterior. -Ela disse como se aquilo devesse o fazer compreender completamente o que ela dizia, então ela sorriu. -Certo, ele realmente tem câncer, isso é obvio, mas não é câncer terminal, e nem esta tão espalhado como mostra nas imagens.

_Não poderia haver tantas sombras. -Wilson tentou acompanha-la, mas parecia cada vez mais absurdo o que ela dizia, porem ele ainda sim sorriu para ela.

_Sim, porque não são. -Ela disse e tudo ficou ainda mais confuso para ele, que franziu ainda mais a testa. -É tapioca.

_Tapioca... O que? -Ele questionou balançando a cabeça brevemente. -Você está bem?

_Não, olhe, Marco toma chá de tapioca, é um chá com alguns pedaços de tapioca, e ele se mostrou muito bom em engolir grandes remédios, imagino que os pedaços de tapioca junto ao chá devem ser muito fáceis de se engolir e grudar nas paredes do intestino, e as vezes, serem inaladas e pararem no pulmão. -Ela disse e o rosto de Wilson pareceu se abrir e se iluminar como a luz do dia.

_Empatado dois a dois. -House jogou os papeis sobre a mesa, contraindo os lábios e abrindo os braços enquanto a olhava. -Você é boa.

_Alguém quer me explicar? -Foreman questionou, cruzando a perna e os dedos por cima das grossas coxas, olhando os dois que se encaravam intensamente.

_Clarie passou por cima das minhas ordens, descobriu e provou o que o nosso paciente tem e porque o câncer dele não cresce. -Ele disse sem desviar o olhar divertido do dela. -Parece que ela tem o espirito da nossa equipe; Cada um por si e todos contra mim. -Ele disse apertando um pouco os olhos e mordendo os lábios. – Explique. -Ele ergueu a mão esquerda para dar-lhe espaço e ela se virou para os outros.

_Bom, é mais simples do que parece. -Ela começou, encolhendo brevemente os ombros. - Marco toma chá de tapioca e alguns que os pedaços de tapioca, ao setem engolidos por inteiro grudaram nas paredes do intestino, dando a ilusão de que ele teria câncer terminal, que foi erradamente confirmado quando ele inalou um pedaço que grudou no pulmão. -Ela começou, movendo os olhos até a mesa. -E a biopsia que fizemos antes, nos, surpreendentemente, acertamos exatamente o ponto em que era realmente câncer. – Ela continuou, e agora começou a contar nos dedos os problemas que aquilo havia causado. -Então temos infecção pulmonar pela tapioca, câncer, obstrução intestinal e alergia por exposição prolongada a tapioca espalhada por seu corpo. Todos os sintomas se encaixam e explica porque os remédios para alergia funcionavam e paravam logo em seguida. -Ela disse e sorriu timidamente quando Foreman o fez para ela, surpreso e contente dela ter descoberto.

_Bom, acho que isso dá a você uns pontos. -House admitiu. -A partir de amanha você pode voltar a mesa dos adultos. Claro, ainda tem que cumprir horas na clinica pra mim. -Ele disse, batendo a bengala no chão algumas vezes. -O resto de vocês, cuidem e o preparem para o procedimento. -Ele disse, e eles se levantaram, todos muito contentes com o que havia acontecido e House começou a caminhar para a porta que dava para o corredor. -Eu vou ao banheiro antes, então. -Ele deu de ombros, e ela ergueu o corpo, esperando House passar pela porta.

_Meus parabéns. -Treze começou, porém ela murmurou apemas um rápido obrigada e saiu pela porta, os deixando ali, sozinhos, e foi em direção a sala de Wilson e bateu a porta muito forte, olhando House caminhar muito de vagar.

_Entre. -Wilson disse após ouvir a batida na porta, então Clarie abriu a porta, e ele a olhou. -Oh, olá! Achei que era o meu paciente. -Ele disse, deixando a caneta sobre a mesa e olhando no relógio então se recostou sobre a poltrona a observando entrar, timidamente. -Sente-se, fique à vontade. -Ele disse, ao vê-la sem saber o que faria.

_Bom, eu queria agradecer. -Ela disse, se sentando a mesa de Wilson, o olhando. -Por tudo. -Ela completou, o vendo franzir a testa, porem sorrir logo em seguida. -Eu não sei como agradecer.

_Não precisa, você foi muito bem, eu só fiz o exame. -Ele disse, dando um curto sorriso para ela, que olhou suas madeixas rosadas. -Foi...

_Como vai sua aposta com o House? -Ela o cortou, e ele franziu a testa uma segunda vez, dando uma pausa por um segundo, então ele umedeceu os lábios inconscientemente, pensando sobre.

_Bom, como eu havia dito, o House está ganhando. Não tive nem a chance de revidar. -Ele suspirou recostando na poltrona, olhando para os papeis a sua mesa. -Eu realmente não deveria ter apostado, foi burrice, eu adoraria faze-lo pagar por isso. -Ele disse, então ergueu o olhar para ela. -Bom, porque a pergunta? -Ele questionou, então ela sorriu, e levou a mão ao bolso, e desbloqueou seu celular.

_Eu queria retribuir os favores de hoje, e, claro, pela indicação para o emprego. -Ela disse, e suspirou, entregando para ele o celular. -Espere ele abaixar a calça, mas não tirar a cueca, sabe? -Ela disse enquanto ele franzia a testa olhando a imagem do banheiro. -E aperte o botão “acionar”. -Ela disse, inclinando brevemente sobre a mesa para mostrar a ele. - Ele estava indo pra o banheiro quando vim para cá, está nas suas mãos a chance de ganhar a aposta. - Ela sorriu, e ele a encarou franzindo a testa.

_O que?

_Bom, eu montei uma emboscada pra ele enquanto tinha meu tempo livre. -Ela disse timidamente e baixo. -Eu jamais poderei me vingar dele, mas se ele achar que foi você vai estar tudo bem. -Ela disse, e ele continuou com a testa franzida. -Não se preocupe, eu não vou machuca-lo ou causar danos no hospital, não permanentes... -Ela disse, e então ela pode ver na tela a imagem de House adentrando o banheiro. -Eu te agradeço, tiro sarro dele e você ganha a posta. Você quem decide. -Ela disse, então Wilson olhou o celular mais uma vez.

House recostou sua bengala a parede e caminhou tranquilamente até o mictório, assoviando satisfatoriamente alguma musica, abaixando o zíper de sua calça, e assim que suas mãos afrouxaram totalmente o aperto ali, um barulho estranho achou aos ouvidos de House, e uma fumaça estranha vazou e o homem saltou assustado, para as portas. Havia fogo, e seus olhos se viraram para a porta, segurando a barra de sua roupa em sua perna e avançou sobre a porta, então ele parou, olhando as pessoas que olhavam atentamente ao monitor da TV no corredor.

Ali ele podia ver a si mesmo, com as calças nos joelhos, com o rosto pasmo, enquanto piscava as palavras "Com os comprimentos do Dr.James Wilson" sobre a tela, então House relaxou os músculos, franzindo a testa se dando conta do que havia acontecido. Era o ataque de Wilson sobre a aposta.

Ele abaixou até as suas calças e as subiu, sentindo o olhar de todos em si, ouvindo a risada, então olhou para onde supostamente a câmera estava.

_Parabéns Wilson, você é um idiota sacana. -Ele sorriu, e adentrou o banheiro novamente, batendo a porta, vendo que a fumaça já não crescia mais, então se aproximou do fogo. Era apenas uma chama media e Wilson havia usado um truque com espelhos que fazia a chama aparentar ser enorme, então ele riu.

_Meu Deus! -Wilson exclamou, segurando o celular e olhando atentamente a tela como se o que havia visto fosse uma ilusão. A imagem havia se cessado assim que House havia entrado novamente no banheiro, porem ele ainda olhava para a tela. -Isso foi de mais! -Ele disse, olhando para ela finalmente. -Como?

_Bom, eu estava atoa esperando os exames, tinha o conhecimento... -Ela disse, sorrindo para ele. -Aprendemos alguns truques quando crescemos no orfanato, então sei algumas brincadeiras divertidas. -Ela disse dando de ombro. -Daí só precisei colocar duas câmeras, uma no banheiro e no corredor.

_Tem como me dar uma cópia? -Ele questionou, se levantando. -Eu preciso ter uma cópia disso, mandar pra todo mundo. -Ele disse chegando mais próximo dela e erguendo o celular de volta pra ela.

_Claro, já te envio. -Ela olhou para o celular, mas não o pegou. -Eu preciso do seu número pra te mandar. -Ela disse, e ele recolheu a mão, dizendo um "Claro, tem razão", e digitou seu número ali um pouco envergonhado com a ação. -Salvei como Dr. Wilson. -Ele disse, tombando a cabeça enquanto ela enviava para ele o vídeo. -Muito obrigada, sério, eu já estava achando que havia perdido.

_Claro. -Ela disse se levantando e deu alguns passos até a porta. -Não foi nada. Eu lhe agradeço, serio. Já vou indo, sei que esta com muita coisa pra fazer, e já lhe atrasei dez minutos, tem um paciente com pressa te esperando.

_Claro! -Ele disse, abrindo a porta para ela, sorrindo mais uma vez. -Muito obrigado, precisando, não hesite em me contatar. Já tem meu numero. -Ele a olhou atravessar a porta, ficando um pouco mais envergonhada.

_Trabalhando pro House? -Ela perguntou, olhando brevemente para trás e voltou a caminhar pelo corredor. -Vou precisar, com certeza. -Ela disse, e sorriu tombando a cabeça com a testa franzida olhando para baixo.

Quando o expediente do departamento havia terminado, Wilson já havia enviado o vídeo para todo o hospital e House já havia sido repentinamente humilhado pelos colegas de profissão, e exausto foi em direção a saída. Quando seu elevador abriu as portas e seu corpo passou totalmente por ele, as telas das TVs ligaram, e a maioria das pessoas bateram palmas para House enquanto sua cena no banheiro entrava em looping nas telas.

Os olhos de House vagaram por todos e finalmente pararam sobre Wilson, ali, no andar superior, batendo palmas junto a Clarie, e House balançou a cabeça negativamente, gesticulando para eles.

_Acho que ele disse que vai matar você. -Ela disse, e Wilson deu uma curta risada, e a olhou dando um breve sorriso.

_Estou mais do que disposto. -Ele disse ainda a olhando com um sorriso casto nos lábios. -Graças a você, isso foi demais, você sabe, não é? -Ele disse, virando um pouco mais o corpo para ela – Quando quiser fazer isso de novo, fique a vontade, se ele te demitir, arrumo um lugar na oncologia para você, não posso perder uma mente tão brilhante. -Ele disse, sorrindo para ela e ela devolveu o sorriso, encolhendo os ombros, sentindo-se um pouco vermelha, voltando a olhar a caminhada da vergonha de House.


	5. Disputa

Os dias se passavam e House se tornava ainda mais intragável com ela, e já se tornava visível para si mesma o quanto seus esforços para impressiona-lo e evitar que ele a aborrecesse mais do que o necessário se mostravam inúteis. House se esforçava para cansa-la, dava-lhe os trabalhos mais pesados e turnos longos.  
Ela havia acabado de tratar de um bêbado qualquer quanto se direcionou ao vestiário, feliz por sair alguns minutos mais cedo do que acreditava, decidindo firmemente que precisava de uma folga de House e suas tentativas estressantes.  
Ela estava em sua moto quando avistou House ir em direção a dele, e se aproximou, ainda em cima de sua própria moto, parando ao lado dele, que a olhou tirar seu capacete.  
_Dirige uma moto dessa? -House questionou retoricamente encarando o veiculo que ela estava admirando atentamente o modelo. -Me impressionou Leblanc, esperava uma scooter rosa ou sei lá, algo mais feminino, não uma YZF-R1. -Ele admirava muito atentamente a moto.  
_Ei! Eu sou bem feminina, mas claramente não do jeito que você está acostumado, não é? -Ela perguntou retoricamente. - Se serve de consolo, também não era o que eu esperava para um manco de bengala, definitivamente, mas a sua ZX-10R, nossa, se eu tivesse esse dinheiro.  
_ Eu sou aleijado, mas claramente não do jeito que você esta acostumada, não é?! -Ele ironizou, e passou a perna por cima da sua moto. –Foi um dinheiro bem gasto. Não tem medo de correr, não é? -Ele perguntou, colocando o capacete.  
_Por que? Quer apostar um racha? -Ela perguntou, e House a olhou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas para ela.  
_Eu pensei mais em tirar sarro de você, mas, claro, um pega parece interessante. – Ele disse ligando sua moto, e a olhando ainda com muito interesse. -Valendo o que?  
_Uma semana de sossego pra mim ou um mês de clínica em seu nome. -Ela disse sem recuar um instante sequer, olhando nos olhos de House enquanto ajeitava suas luvas nas mãos.  
_Aposta alta, então? -Ele perguntou pensativo, a olhando com muito interesse no que ela dizia e ligou a moto sem deixar de olha para ela. -Até onde?  
_Bom, nossos caminhos se separam no cruzamento da avenida 328 -Ela disse observando-o levar a moto até seu lado e eles foram de vagar até o fim do estacionamento. – O primeiro que chegar lá leva. -Ela disse, e colocou capacete, olhando para ele. -Certo?  
_E como a gente faz? -Ele questionou, se preparando para dar a partida. -Um, dois, três e já? – Ele perguntou, apoiando a moto em sua perna boa, olhando para frente.  
_Quando aquele carro passar. -Ela apontou para o carro que vinha calmamente pela rua, então ela inclinou-se para frente, e quando finalmente o carro atravessou ou semáforo verde eles arrancaram, cada vez mais veloz, um zumbido alcançou o ouvido de Clarie e ela viu House passar por ela, desviando dos carros, e ela sorriu se inclinando mais para frente, acelerando ainda mais, costurando entre os veículos até que chegou ao lado de House, que olhou brevemente para trás, e inclinou a moto para o lado dela e ela foi brigada a desacelerar, balançando a cabeça o vendo mais a frente.  
Arrancou mais uma vez, vendo House muito a frente atravessar os carros muito facilmente, muito mais rápido do que ela esperava, e quando ela pode ver melhor House, foi obrigada a desacelerar brevemente quando viu os carros parados no sinal, e House olhou para trás, para ela, parando brevemente no semáforo e ela parou ao lado dele, e se olharam, acelerando parados enquanto sinal permanecia fechado.  
Os olhos pareciam nunca se deixarem até que ela olhou seu lado direito e voltou a olhar House, e mesmo que ele não visse seus lábios, podia saber que ela sorria antes de avançar sobre o passeio e ir firme em direção ao cruzamento a frente e House foi incapaz de não sorrir, fazendo mesmo pela esquerda, acelerou o máximo que pôde e atravessou os carros muito rápido virando violentamente na esquina a qual Clarie havia atravessado direto por não ser o caminho correto.  
Eles estavam indo a contra mão, e Clarie se virou apenas para ve-lo ir atravessando contra os carros e virou a esquina da mão correta, e acelerou, e quando se virou novamente, empinou a moto com House logo a suas costas pelo atalho.  
_Você é bom. -Ela gritou, acelerando ainda mais, e virou com violência sobre o parque na contra mão mais uma vez, e House recuou um pouco antes de acelerar sobre a grama, e desviando dos bancos e pessoas, e por mais insano que fosse, House estava adorando aquilo.  
Quando finalmente voltou ao chão firme, ele desviou de um carro cinza, e Clarie teve que desacelerar pelo caminhão a sua frente, e House atravessou muito a frente. Ele estava muito perto da chegada, e sequer via Clarie em sua traseira, e com um sentimento de vitória, ele sentiu sua moto engasgar e diminuir a velocidade, contra sua vontade e não importava quanto ele tentava, ela diminuía e até que finalmente parou, a poucos metros da chegada, e quando seus pés alcançaram o chão ele ouviu Clarie atravessar o seu ponto e alcançar a chegada com velocidade, virando a moto de lado e parando bruscamente para espera-lo descer da moto e empurra-la derrotado até ela.  
_Acho que alguém roubou sua gasolina, não é? -Ela questionou, tirando o capacete para olha-lo com uma interpretação de uma expressão indignada.  
_Você roubou minha gasolina para ganhar uma aposta que você já tinha a intenção de fazer. -House perguntou, encostando a moto ao meio fio para olha-la mexer em sua carteira e tirar dali uma nota e entregar a ele.  
_ É o que você faria, certo? -Ela disse enquanto seus dedos ainda estavam sobre o coura da luva de House. – Pra gasolina que eu roubei, vai valer o quão tranquila vai ser essa semana. -Ela disse ajeitando a moto, então um som de sirene alcançou seus ouvidos e ela se virou para a viatura que parava ao lado deles. -Droga. -Ela sussurrou, descendo da moto. -Meu visto ainda não foi aprovado. -Ela murmurou sem olhar para House.  
_Um racha? -O policial questionou descendo da viatura. -Vamos, encostem na viatura. -Ele ordenou, e ela fechou os olhos apertando os lábios sentindo o peito encher de um sentimento estranho. - De costas os dois!  
_Policial, eu e minha esposa somos médicos, só estávamos... -House começou, mas o policial começou a apalpa-lo e cortou sua frase ao meio.  
_Vocês são médicos, então, acham que podem correr como se não houvessem leis? -Ele questionou, levando as mãos até as nadegas de House, que murmurou um “Normalmente me pagam um jantar antes de quererem apalpar minhas ancas”, e ela se virou um pouco para o policial.  
_Nosso filho. -Ela disse rápido, e o policial a olhou. -O pequeno Wilson, ele esta passando mal em casa, e a babá só tem quinze anos, não sabe o que fazer, ele esta engasgando com o próprio vomito, meu marido e eu, nos somos apenas pais preocupados. -Ela disse muito rápido, e o policial ergueu o corpo, e House se virou para ele também.  
_É, o pobre James Wilson. -Ele a imitou franzindo a testa, então sentiu as mãos de Clarie atravessarem sua cintura, e sua cabeça repousar sobre seu peito e um choro forçado, e House apenas a seguiu, levando as mãos até as costas da garota. -Não chore, meu amor. -Ele disse dando um beijo sobre os cabelos castanhos dela. -O Wilson vai ficar bem, ele só está com um caso critico de Myxovirus influenzae, se a Cuddy conseguir cuidar dele nos próximos dezesseis minutos ele não vai morrer. -Ele disse dramaticamente, como se estivesse realmente triste, e ergueu o olhar para o policial. -Nos paramos porque minha moto ficou sem gasolina. -Ele quase choramingou e ela engasgou ao prender uma risada estranha.  
_Parece perigoso, não se preocupem. -O policial parecia muito assustado, balançando as mãos ao ar. -Não se preocupem, eu vou ir, seu filho...  
_Wilson. James Wilson. -House completou a frase, erguendo as sobrancelhas para ele.  
_Wilson, isso. -Ele disse entrando no carro, e olhando a mulher chorando sobre os braços de House. -Eu vou abrir caminho para vocês, prenda sua moto direito. -Ele murmurou, e ligou o carro. -Eu também tenho um filho, faria o mesmo. Sou Gavin, a propósito. -Ele disse, e ligou a sirene e arrancou o carro um pouco mais pra frente para aguarda-los e enquanto a viatura se afastava House pode ouvir uma risada engasgada de Clarie em seu peito.  
_House, tira as mãos da minha bunda. -Ela disse, e empurrou-o brevemente. -Estamos ferrados, ele vai nos escoltar.  
_Achei que éramos casados, me parecia apropriado checar a traseira da minha mulher. -Ele disse como se fosse um total absurdo ela achar que ele não devesse aperta-la. -E vamos nos sair bem.  
_Além disso, gripe? Nosso filho está morrendo de uma gripe critica nos próximos dezesseis minutos? -Ela questionou, cruzando os braços enquanto ele ia em direção a moto. -Não podia ter pensado em algo melhor, não sei, LES?  
_Lupus? Jamais! Deserdo nosso filho imaginário antes dele ter Lupus imaginário. -Ele murmurou, afastando ainda mais a moto da estrada, a encostando devidamente. -E você foi péssima. Wilson? Nosso filho? Me perdoe, mas aguenta-lo como melhor amigo e colega de apartamento já é difícil, imagina se tivéssemos algum parentesco? E sendo assim você não poderia pegar ele, não é?  
_Uma semana de folga de House, se lembra? -Ela perguntou, montando em sua moto. -Não acredito que fez da Cuddy nossa babá.  
_Fetiche. -Ele admitiu, verificando que sua moto estava bem segura.  
_Bom, vamos então? -Ela perguntou batendo a mão sobre a garupa da sua moto. -Eu ia te deixar buscar sua gasolina a pé mas agora temos um filho imaginário pra salvar. -Ela disse, e ele pareceu relevar sobre isso, então suspirou, derrotado, e se sentou na garupa da moto de Clarie. -Segure-se. -Ela disse, então House o fez, e ela bufou. -Na minha cintura, House, não meus peitos. Vai querer garantir sua segurança, não se sabe quando uma funcionaria descontente vai empinar a moto pra derrubar seu chefe irritante dela, não é? -Ela zombou, então aproximou a moto da viatura.

_Qual o prédio? -Ela perguntou quando foram chegando a casa de House, ela estreitou um pouco mais os olhos, e House ficou em silencio por alguns instantes.  
_Aquela ali onde o Wilson está de pé na frente, nos olhando chegar com uma viatura de escolta. -Ele disse, e ela engoliu em seco, olhando Wilson que estava parado, com os olhos muito aberto para eles, encarando-os com uma preocupação muito forte.  
A viatura estacionou na frente e o policial desceu, e ela sequer deu a chance de parar antes de começar a empurrar House para fora da moto, com os olhos fixos no policial a quem Wilson já começava a perguntar algo.  
_Romero! -House berrou, e Wilson o olhou, franzindo a testa. -Meu querido... vizinho Romero. -Ele repetiu, berrando, e Wilson voltou a olhar o policial. -ROMERO! -Ele saltitou em sua perna boa até próximo de Wilson. -Você viu como está meu filho, o James Wilson? -Ele perguntou muito alto, e Wilson pareceu congelar, então piscou duas vezes, tombando a cabeça para o lado e franzindo as sobrancelhas, muito confuso.  
_Seu filho, James Wilson? -Ele indagou, e seu rosto era plena confusão, apertando ainda mais as sobrancelhas. -Mas você...  
_É, nosso filho, o pequeno e querido James, de quatro anos. -Ela imitou o tom de House enquanto sustentava o olhar até Wilson, que parecia mais estranho do que nunca se fechou ainda mais na incerteza, enquanto seus olhos iam ao chão, pensativo, e voltava confuso para ela. -Ele esta com LES.  
_ Myxovirus influenzae. -House pigarreou muito alto, cortando Clarie, e se virou para ela, sussurrando um "Você é teimosa, não é?!", e voltou a olhar para Wilson. -A Cuddy estava cuidando dele, sabe? -Ele disse esticando o pescoço e encarando Wilson com muita profundidade e Wilson pareceu travar o corpo, e mesmo sem compreender realmente, ele começou a falar, com o rosto ainda muito estranho e olhos muito abertos.  
_Claro, James Wilson, o filho de vocês, o meu casal de vizinhos. -Ele indagou, arregalando mais os olhos para o chão tentando encontrar alguma palavra para passar por seus lábios. -A Cuddy o levou em seu carro...  
_Uma garota de quinze anos? -O policial indagou, e Wilson tossiu, balançando as mãos.  
_É, Romero, uma garota de quinze anos não dirige. -House disse, passando a mão pela cintura de Clarie, que agora prendia a risada no fundo da garganta vendo a expressão perdida de Wilson balbuciar algumas silabas.  
_Não, claro... eu, não... Claro, quinze anos, Cuddy. -Ele disse, ficando cada vez mais ereto sem encarar para o policial e sim House, dando a ele um dos seus mais repreendedores olhares. -Ela ainda está la em cima com o James Wilson, cuidando da... Myxovirus influenzae.  
_Meu deus, Romero. -House indagou fingindo-se muito indignado. – Você sabe o que esta acontecendo, é medico e não deu assistência pra nosso filho? Pobre do nosso James, Romero! -House dramatizou, e Wilson arregalou ainda mais o olhar para eles.- Seu monstro.  
_Onde você estava indo.... Romero? -Ela perguntou muito rápido cortando a cena de House.  
_Emergência medica. -Wilson disse, muito rápido agora olhando para o Policial que olhava com um olhar enojado para ele.  
_Certo, então vá. -Ela sugeriu, e Wilson ainda parecia paralisado, porém, com o corpo muito duro e a expressão ainda muito surpresa, ele se virou para ir em bora, e ela se virou para o policial, ainda sentindo a mão de House a acariciar por debaixo da jaqueta. -Muito obrigada, policial, pode ir, nos vamos cuidar do James, obrigada.  
_Adeus Gavin. -House disse muito rápido, finalmente apoiando a bengala no chão. -Até nunca mais, eu espero. -Ele completou, abrindo a porta muito rápido e empurrando Clarie para dentro do rol do prédio, a batendo logo em seguida.  
Ela encarou o chão, apertando os lábios, então respirou profundamente, e desvencilhou das mãos de House, sem olha-lo.  
_Bom, e agora? – Ela perguntou, finalmente erguendo o olhar para House, dando uma risada curta e encolhendo os ombros.  
_Bom, vamos esperar alguns minutos para buscar minha moto.- Ele disse, e se virou para a escada, inspirando profundamente. -Quer tomar umas enquanto isso? -Ele sugeriu muito menos mal intencionado do que ela acreditou que realmente era.  
_Bom, não tenho nada melhor pra fazer. -Ela pigarreou, erguendo o corpo um pouco mais sem lhar diretamente para House, então ele passou a sua frente, indo em direção ao elevador e ela começou a caminhar muito acanhada atrás do homem. -Então, quantas pessoas do seu trabalho já visitaram sua casa? -Ela perguntou, parando ao lado de House enquanto as portas se fechavam  
_Contando o Wilson que mora no quarto ao lado e o apartamento vazio na frente? -Ele perguntou, se fazendo de pensativo e fez alguns minutos de silencio. -Um. -Ele deu de ombros, olhando para ela que encolhia um pouco mais, e virou seu corpo pra ela quando as portas se abriram e ela fez que foi sair, ele bateu a bengala na parede, a fazendo parar, a olhando nos olhos. -Medo do que eu possa fazer? -Ele perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca, e ela ergueu o olhar para ele, sentindo o olhar tenso. -Não se preocupe, sou um pobre e inocente aleijado. -Ele voltou ao seu tom divertido, avançando sobre uma das três porta daquele andar, abrindo-a e abrindo espaço para que ela passasse.  
Ela adentrou a casa de House e Wilson, olhando atentamente cada pedaço do local. A casa era muito grande, em um bairro muito bom, cada detalhe do imóvel muito bem ajustado, seria o apartamento que qualquer um desejasse se não fosse a péssima arrumação de House e Wilson, aquele sofá laranja neon na sala.  
_Belo apartamento. -Ela comentou, andando um pouco mais até o centro, e se virando para House, que abria a geladeira e tirava dali duas cervejas e colocava sobre a mesa, e ela se aproximou da mesa.  
_Eu gosto. O apartamento é muito bom, bem localizado e não foi tão caro quanto aparenta. -Ele disse baixo, puxando a cadeira e se sentando. -Eu estou aqui com o nosso querido Wilson desde que eu morri. -House disse abrindo as cervejas com as mãos e a olhou com uma expressão desentendida. -Oh, não se preocupe, eu sobrevivi. -Ele informou e passando para ela uma das garrafas, que deu um longo gole ainda compreendendo o que ele disse. -Você é mais divertida do que parece, se quer saber. -Ele disse, dando um gole na cerveja. -Não esperava pelo racha ou pela ... Bom, pelo nosso filho. -Ele comentou e ela acabou seu gole em uma curta risada.  
_Obrigada. -Ela disse, sorrindo, e inflou os pulmões. -E você é bem mais irritante do que parece. -Ela disse, sem olha-lo diretamente. -Mas é um gênio, devo admitir. – Ela disse dando de ombros e o olhando. -Eu achava que não havia como sua reputação fazer jus, mas esses últimos dois casos que tivemos, nossa. Nunca pensaria em Doença de Gaucher e Encondromatose. -Ela deu mais um gole na cerveja, e observou os dedos magros de House baterem contra a mesa.  
_Tivemos três casos. -Ele disse, apertando o olhar contra ela, e ela o olhou erguendo a sobrancelha.  
_Você quer crédito pelo caso que eu resolvi? – Ela perguntou, e House ergueu as mãos ao ar, balançando a cabeça. -De qualquer forma, eu gosto daqui. -Ela disse, e tombou a cabeça para trás. -Wilson, Taub, Treze, todos são muito legais, e não tem como ficar entediada com você no comando, não é?  
_Nisso eu tenho que concordar, sou um cara divertido. -Ele inclinou o corpo para frente erguendo as sobrancelhas o máximo que pode, então tomou mais um gole da cerveja. -Vi seu histórico da faculdade. -Ele comentou e ela o olhou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. -Você era boa. -Ele disse, dando um gole longo. -Tenho que admitir, se as notas fazem jus, então você esta no nível da minha equipe. -Ele fez uma pausa. -Não que eles sejam muito impressionantes, claro. -Deu de ombros e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
_Oh meu Deus! Isso foi um elogio? -Ela perguntou, e seus olhos foram até os de House.  
_Sim. -Ele admitiu com a voz baixa, sustentando o olhar dela. -Você me surpreendeu de forma positiva mais de uma vez. -Ele disse, ainda com o olhar fixo no dela. -Mas não diga a ninguém. -Ele voltou o olhar para sua garrafa. -Negarei até a morte. -Ele bebeu um pouco mais, e ela permaneceu em silencio por um pouco mais de tempo.  
_Tenho certeza que sim.


	6. Fogo

Os dois dias que apanhados se seguem, apesar de ter, mais uma vez, feito o horário de House na clinica e atendido o mesmo bêbado do dia anterior, ela estava aliviada pela perseguição de House ter cessado.

Havia alguma função sua moto de manha na oficina, então sua manhã começara muito cedo e mesmo assim seu dia estava sendo muito mais leve do que a algumas semanas atrás.

Ela caminhou calmamente pelo corredor, próximo ao fim do expediente quando seus olhos foram até uma figura muito quieta sentada em um banco do corredor, então ela se aproximou parando a frente dele, Wilson ergueu o olhar para ela.

_Tudo bem? -Ela perguntou e Wilson abaixou um pouco o olhar, dando um longo suspiro. Ele trajava suas roupas de cirurgia, e os ombros extremamente caídos dava a ela uma dica do que havia acontecido.

_Acabei de informar a dois pais amorosos que seu filho de três anos não suportou a cirurgia de um cisto benigno. -Ele disse, inspirando profundamente e ela se sentou ao lado do homem, olhando para o mesmo ponto que ele. -É sempre duro dizer isso quando você sabe que as chances eram boas para ele.

_Bom, não tenho muito o que dizer a você, Dr.Wilson, só perdi um paciente, mas sei que deve ser uma droga. -Ela disse, e olhou para ele, com as feições cansadas das varias horas de que havia passado em cirurgia. - Ninguém deveria morrer nessa idade, não é natural, mas infelizmente escolhemos profissões com um lado ruim, boa parte aqui para morrer. -Ela comentou, e suspirou logo em seguida Orlando seus olhos pelo salão, e Wilson bufou em concordância. -Mas tem um lado bom nisso. -Ela disse, e Wilson levou o olhar até ela.

_Me surpreenda. -Ele pediu, sentindo a cabeça pesar brevemente.

_É seu fim de turno? Isso é uma brecha pra beber. Tenho umas horas extras, posso pedir dispensa mais cedo para Cuddy. -Ela disse e sorriu gentilmente para Wilson que abaixou o olhar brevemente como se pensasse se aquilo era apropriado antes de erguer-lo novamente a ela e acenar afirmativamente. -Certo, vou apenas me trocar. -Ela disse e inspirou profundamente. -Minha moto está trocando algumas peças, há problema se formos no seu carro? -Ela mordendo mordendo os lábios.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, e quando finalmente chegaram ao bar que Wilson desejava, ela não disse nada e apenas desceu, indo até onde o homem a esperava já no meio-fio e o seguiu para dentro do bar, se sentaram ao balcão ainda vazio.

Não falaram até que suas bebidas chegassem.

_Sabe, House parece não te detestar tanto quanto todos os outros novatos que entram na equipe. - Wilson disse, quebrando o silêncio, e ela riu, tomando um gole de sua bebida.

_House parece gostar de você também. -Ela comentou, se virando um pouco para Wilson. -Isso é algo bom ou ruim? -Ela perguntou e Wilson riu, ainda olhando seu copo.

_Melhor do que ser odiado por ele. -Wilson disse, e bebeu um gole a mais de sua bebida, e proposta um pouco mais sobre. -House não é uma criatura sociável e a única pessoa que ele parece ter algum laço é comigo. - Ele continuou ainda sem olha-la. - Mas enfim, você parece os melhores estes dias. -Ele disse e finalmente a olhou.

_Sim. -Ela disse, bebendo um pouco mais. -Quer dizer, desde que House perdeu nossa aposta tem sido uma maravilha. Pude até mesmo ir no teatro desta terça. -Ela disse e Wilson ergueu mais o corpo.

_Você esteve lá? - Ele perguntou, e ela acenou dando um curto sorriso enquanto ele escolheu o mesmo. -Eu estava lá também. -Ele disse virando-se totalmente para vê-la. -Você não parece do tipo que gosta. -Ele falou e ela riu revirando os olhos.

_ "Não parece"? - Ela gargalhou -Mas que merda vocês pensam de mim? -Ela perguntou ainda sorrindo enquanto Wilson devolvia o sorriso para ela, inclinando o corpo alguns poucos para trás. -Nunca pareço nada do que eu realmente sou ou gosto? -Ela perguntou, e Wilson balançou a cabeça.

_Bom, confesso que você me surpreendeu muito. -Ele disse, e ela deu uma breve risada tombando a cabeça para trás, fazendo o copo dançar em suas mãos. -O que foi? -Ele sorriu ao vê-la rir e observou as covinhas que formavam em seu rosto.

_Então porque me indicou para a Cuddy? -Ela perguntou e Wilson balançou a cabeça, erguendo a sobrancelha para ela como se escolhesse bem como palavras.

_Você me parece uma pessoa inteligente e ... eu dei uma olhada no seu impressionante histórico. -Ele disse e ela ergueu olhou para ele, e ele compreendeu a próxima pergunta, que ergueu a mão a balançando em rendição. -Certo, eu só peguei suas referencias porque era bonita. -E ele a olhou erguer a sobrancelha vendo-a se sentir brevemente envergonhada e agradecida, e continuou. -Mas! ... você parece uma pessoa inteligente. -Ele repetiu, e ela riu sentindo as bochechas esquentarem e se virou para frente.

_Bom, vindo de um dos melhores oncologistas do pais é uma honra. -Ela disse bebendo um gole a mais de sua bebida, e chamou o garçom que o encheu uma vez mais com mais uma dose. - Eu queria pedir desculpas por aquilo a uns dias. -Ela finalmente disse, e Wilson ergueu mais sua cabeça a olhando, sabendo que ela dizia sobe o bolão que House havia feito.

_Não, tudo bem. -Ele disse sentindo a bochecha ficar brevemente quente, se virando para sua bebida uma vez mais. -Acho que House te expôs de uma forma tosca mas você se saiu bem, e nada disso importa na verdade, não é? Não estamos numa festa, nem nada do tipo, e não somos completos desconhecidos. -Ele disse muito baixo, tentando não ficar desconfortável ali e o silencio eliminado reinar por algum tempo. -Você foi muito gentil em tirar suas horas extras para beber comigo.

_Não, tudo bem, eu queria sair mesmo. -Ela disse se virando para ele enquanto o olhava analisando-o, bebeu um gole a mais de sua bebida enquanto Wilson aguardava o fim da pausa. - Tem uma exposição de arte aqui perto daqui a pouco. -Ela disse finalmente e Wilson ergueu as sobrancelhas e abaixou o olhar breve, sorrindo balançando a cabeça. -Quer ir? -Ela perguntou, e Wilson olhou sua bebida mordendo os lábios um pouco surpreso antes de olha-la.

_Claro, a muito tempo não vou a uma. -Ele disse satisfeito com aquele fim de tarde naquele dia que começado tão terrivelmente ruim, e bebeu todo o conteúdo de seu segundo copo se levantando.

_Eu ainda não acredito que expuseram aquele quadro A13. -Ela disse e Wilson riu alto, balançando a cabeça enquanto segurava em sua mão dois sorvetes indo em direção a ela. -Quer dizer, não era uma exposição abstrata ou de arte moderna. É uma exposição de realismo, o que era aquilo?

_Um homem. -Wilson disse por entre as risadas, entregando a ela sua casquinha e caminhando ao seu lado, a observando balançar a cabeça negativamente, muito indignada com o que havia visto.

_Jamais! -Ela indagou, e Wilson a olhou franzir a testa muito indignada. -Um cão, um cavalo, talvez, mas nunca um homem. -Ela afirmou com voracidade, ainda olhando para frente. -Você viu a mesma coisa que eu? Acha mesmo que aquilo era um homem? -Ela perguntou virando a cabeça para olhar o oncologista e Wilson deu uma ultima risada enquanto pressionava os lábios, demorando-se um pouco a responder.

_Certo, nem forma de um homem tinha, mas era o que estava escrito. - Ele disse como se defendesse um ponto de vista, e ela sorriu descrente, olhando para frente. -Ok, tudo bem, eu admito, foi uma péssima exposição! -Ele admitiu por fim e ela segurou a risada enquanto engolia o sorvete e Wilson deu uma breve gargalhada, sem olha-la.

_Mas você fingiu bem estar naquelas abominações. -Ela disse, tomando um pouco mais de seu sorvete e Wilson deu de ombros tomando um pouco do seu também, satisfeito com a noite que estava tendo, e se lembrando dos comentários infames de Clarie na exposição a alguns minutos atrás.

_Mereço os créditos por isso, você não parava de fazer comentários sacanas. -Ele disse e ela tombou a cabeça para trás, erguendo uma das mãos como se admitisse culpa.

_Mas foi divertido. -Ela alguns poucos segundos depois, parando ao lado do carro de Wilson enquadro ele caminhava até o próximo lixo descartando os guardanapos em sua mão. -Devíamos fazer isso mais vezes. -Ela admitiu, olhando Wilson com atenção, cada feição de seu rosto para decidir se seu humor havia melhorado desde o hospital. - Você não parece mais triste. - Informou olhando Wilson que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente sem olha-la. -E ainda não é tão tarde. -Ela disse, encostando no carro enquanto tomava seu sorvete escutando os filhos da cidade por um tempo, sem que nem um assunto sequer surgisse. - Eu acho que devo ir, ainda preciso preparar algo para comer. -Ela disse, e Wilson ponderou sobre e suspirou aceitando que sua noite havia acabado e que teria também de ir para casa fazer algo para que House pudesse roubar-lhe e comer.

_Bom, vamos então. -Ele inspirou muito profundamente, indo até o lado do motorista para deixa-la em casa.

_Qual seu prédio?

_A duas esquinas a direita. -Ela disse, e foi informada em silencio por mais duas esquinas, então os olhos dela habituais a cena estranha, e seus ouvidos absorvendo os filhos altos e irritantes, e ela se inclinou para frente.

_Não é aquele apartamento pegando fogo ali não, não é? -Wilson arriscou, e ela inflou os pulmões sentindo o cheio de cinzas.

_Oh, droga. -Ela disse sem conseguir tirar os olhos do prédio que pegava fogo quase por inteiro e quando Wilson finalmente parou o carro ela desceu muito rápido, parando ao lado do carro apenas para contemplar seu apartamento e suas coisas queimarem junto com todo o resto do prédio.

Logo que chegou descobriram que a vizinha de baixo encontrou o gás ligado uma vez mais, e infelizmente seu corpo havia sido retirado com queimaduras pôs morte, já era tarde da noite quando tudo forá resolvido, Wilson havia permanecido junto a ela e ajudado a resolver o que ela aparentava estar com a cabeça muito quente para resolver.

_Obrigada, Dr. Wilson. -Ela disse por fim, ainda muito distante, então deu um suspiro triste. -A noite foi legal, apesar de ... você sabe. -Ela ergueu a mão em direção a sua casa engolindo em seco. -Minha casa e quase tudo que tenho pegar fogo. -Ela disse e suspirou fechando os olhos antes de prosseguir. -Você pode me deixar em um hotel? -Ela perguntou, e Wilson balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_Pelo que entendi a maioria de seus cartões estavam na sua casa. -Ele disse e não esperou que ela expressasse ou respondesse, balançando as mãos em sua frente. -Não, você pode ficar em minha casa. -Ele disse e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_Não, não posso, você já foi gentil demais comigo, não posso abusar. -Ela disse e Wilson balançou a cabeça negativamente abrindo a porta para ela.

_Vamos, não vou deixa-la em um hotel, não depois disso, tem muito o que pensar, muitos custos, não é saudável ter mais um. -Ele dissee ela aceitou silenciosamente entrando no carro de Wilson enquanto ele fechava sua porta e entrava ao outro lado.

_Obrigada Dr.Wilson, de novo. -Ela disse quando ele se sentou, e ele ligou o carro, e a olhou.

_Apenas Wilson. -Ele disse e ela deu um sorriso fraco enquanto ele arrancava o carro e ela deu uma olhada ultima em seu apartamento.

_Você ainda vai fazer o jantar? -House gritou do sofá quando aprende a porta se abrir. -Porque nesse horário, Wilson ... - Ele se virou apenas para vê-lo dar o espaço para queClarie passasse segurando sua mochila em suas mãos. -H-un, olá. -House disse e olhou para Wilson. -O que ela faz aqui? -Ele perguntou enquanto Wilson a acompanhava até um pouco mais ao centro de sua casa.

_O apartamento dela pegou fogo, ela vai passar um tempo conosco até achar um novo. -Wilson disse e abaixou-se para pegar a mochila das mãos dela e olhar enquanto House prosseguia.

_Que ótimo. -Ele disse desgostoso e fez que iria olhar para a TV novamente, porem voltou a olhar-los, como se lembrasse de algo importante, ainda muito desagradado com o que acontecia. -Eu não vou ceder meu quarto a não ser que queira dormir comigo. -House disse levantando como sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva e Wilson revirou os olhos com uma expressão de repreensão.

Wilson estava acostumado e até se pegara apreciando o humor acido do amigo, porem as vezes House passava do limite.

_Não demore para sair do sofá, House, vou arruma-lo devidamente para dormir. -Wilson disse e casa ergueu a sobrancelha, voltando a encarar uma TV ainda irritado com o que acontecia, cruzando os braços sobre o peito com firmeza.

_Estou na minha casa e ainda tenho que ceder minhas coisas por causa de uma convidada que nem sequer quero aqui. -Ele murmurou e ajeitou-se ainda mais sobre o sofá, ouvindo os sons dos passos de Wilson.

_Não se incomode, eu me ajeito no sofá quando House terminar de assistir, não se preocupe, ele está certo. -Ela disse, e Wilson riu brevemente balançando a cabeça, envergonhada de estar ali, ocupando e atrapalhando o convívio de House e Wilson.

_Não, eu vou ficar no sofá, você pode dormir no meu quarto. -Wilson disse e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente para ele, o encarando enquanto House murmurava "La vamos nós de novo," Wilson: O capacho "." -Eu sei lidar com o ácido de House.

_Não, você não precisa fazer isso, já está me ajudando mais do que eu poderia querer. -Ela disse mordendo os lábios para ele, e Wilson apenas sorriu gentilmente, olhando para ela com atenção.

_Acredite em mim, não vai querer dormir na sala com o House na mesma casa. -Ele disse e ela olhou para House imaginando o que aquilo significaria, então House se virou para eles uma vez mais.

_Tenho que concordar com Wilson, ele tem um ponto aí, eu sou um patife sórdido. -House disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas e tombando a cabeça sarcasticamente, e voltou a assistir seu programa sem muito interesse.

_Vamos, o sofá é ridículo, mas é bem confortável, eu não vou me prejudicar dormindo ali, não estarei atrapalhando em nada. -Wilson caminhando em direção ao corredor, e ela apenas deu uma última olhada em casa, sentindo o estranho era dormir sobre o teto mesmo que seu chefe carrasco então seguiu Wilson pelo corredor, e entrou no quarto junto a ele. -Bom, temos suítes com banheiras nos dois quartos, mas ducha apenas no banheiro principal. -Wilson informou levar para a porta e foi até suas roupas-roupas e abrir para separar as roupas que usaria a noite e as que usaria no dia seguinte. - Tem Toalhas limpas aqui. Fique a vontade. - Wilson disse antes de deixa-la sozinha.

_Qual é, House ?! -Wilson indagou, girando o analógico do controle, franzindo a testa indignado enquanto o personagem de House o esmagava. -Você está roubando! -Wilson exclamou, popular o corpo bruscamente para frente, quase como se pudesse ele mesmo mover o personagem.

_Não é roubo. Você só está chateado porque não conseguiu fazer primeiro. -House disse acidamente, mantendo um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios enquanto movia os dedos rápido sobre os botões.

_ Já tínhamos falado sobre isso! -Wilson disse se recostando bruscamente no sofá, enquanto erguia o controle. -Já tínhamos combinado!

_Não, você impôs essa regra ridícula e eu a ignorei. -Ele disse olhando de canto o amigo balançar os braços. Wilson sempre aquela coisa, e ele sempre achava exatamente engraçado e de forma estranhamente prazeroso de se observar. -E não importa o quanto você imita o boneco do posto, James, você não ficará melhor nesse jogo. -Ele disse.

_Cala a boca, House! -Wilson indagou, e as mãos rápidas lançaram uma das almofadas sobre House, e ele riu deixar-a escorregar sobre o corpo, enquanto os dedos do diagnosticist moviam-se mais uma vez naquela sequência. -Não ouse, House! -Wilson alertou quando notou que a House estava por fazer. -House, eu não estou brincando! -Ele disse, os olhos fixos na tela, porem a visão periférica podia ver aquele sorriso sádico de House, e a sobrancelha erguida que Wilson sempre percebia quando ele estava prestes a fazer algo sacana e divertido. -Casa! -Wilson indagou quando House pegou-o novamente no golpe ilícito. -Você é um homem morto! -Wilson indagou, e ergueu a mão mais próxima de House, soltando-a do joystick, e levou a mão comeu como de House, fazendo o controle de House cair sobre seu colo,

_Isso sim é trapaça! -House indagou abafado, tentando desvencilhar uma almofada que Wilson pressionava contra seu rosto, tentando localizar seus dedos sobre a os botões.

_Não, isso não é trapaça. -Wilson vangloriou-se, antes desajeitadamente os dedos da única mão livre sobre os botões do controle sobre seu colo, enquanto H ouse se levantava bruscamente, e Wilson fora obrigado a deixa-lo, e levou como mãos rápido sobre o controle.

_Não é tão difícil me livrar de você! -House indagou segurando o controle inicial, e então um som horrível de musculo sendo destroçado veio da TV, e House apurou seu sorriso acido se desfazer, enquanto Wilson erguia as mãos, vitorioso. -Você é um idiota completo, Wilson. -House disse, se jogando no sofá enquanto lançava a almofada de volta a Wilson, que riu.

_Você é um mal perdedor. -Ele disse enquanto se virava para House, e ele deixou seus olhos sobre os lábios do homem, que carregava aquele sorriso que Wilson certamente já havia memorizado religiosamente.

As vezes Wilson achava que era o único ser vivo na terra que já havia o visto nos últimos anos, quase como um segredo de House para ele, e Wilson gostava de vê-lo. Gostava de ver aquele sorriso sincero nos lábios de House, quase como se aquele pequeno detalhe fizesse toda a diferença para ele.

Ele fixou ali, enquanto House mudava o canal, antes dos lábios, enquanto os olhos de Wilson seguiam firmes naquele sorriso, e então o rosto de House se virou para o dele, sustentando o sorriso, e Wilson dificilmente deixou os olhos de seus lábios, fixando no azul dos olhos, com os lábios entreaberto, e House parou de falar, o olhando, e havia aquela energia estranha, e estranhamente Wilson se lembrou que havia tido um momentos estranhos, com aquela energia incomoda.

_Wilson? -Ela chamou, e ambos se viraram bruscamente para encara-la. Ela tinha os cabelos úmidos e caídos pelos ombros e a toalha enrolada sobre o corpo, segurando com a mão, e eles permaneceram olhando-a, principalmente como coxas brevemente a mostra e eles se prenderam em um olhar detalhista sobre ela, então ela pigarreou e os olhos de Wilson voltaram aos dela embora dos de House permanecerem onde estiveram a alguns segundos atrás.

_Sim? -Ele perguntou devagar erguendo como sobrancelhas para ela, tentando se manter atento ao que ela dizia. - Eu posso pegar alguma de suas roupas para dormir? -Ela perguntou e Wilson recuou brevemente a cabeça, contraindo os lábios e olhando para o lado antes de responder um "Sim, claro, claro!" muito tenso, e ela se virou indo para o quarto timidamente.

_Eu comia. -House disse, com o olhar ainda onde ela estava a alguns segundos atrás, e Wilson olhou Casa repreensivo, e Casa franziu a testa. -O que? Está com ciúmes? -Ele questionou, olhando o amigo nos olhos. -Não fique assim, eu comia você também. -House cantarolou, e Wilson franziu ainda mais a testa, sentindo a bochecha se tornar um tom mais vermelho como sempre que House faz alguma piada idiota, e o olhar de House se divertir se divertir com uma expressão de Wilson. -Sabe, há estudos que dizem que trepada entre amigos fortalece a amizade.

_Você não pode ficar constrangendo-a assim. -Wilson disse desviando o olhar para a televisão enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito, e House riu sarcasticamente, fazendo o mesmo, sentado exatamente como o amigo: Braços sobre o peito, e ambos os pés sobre uma mesinha de centro.

Clarie se vestiu e se sentou sobre a cama de Wilson ao lado da tomada e retirou seu carregador da bolsa e o plugou uma tomada, apalpou uma cama extremamente macia e os cobertores e edredom extremamente deliciosos e finos, então se deitou na cama atravessada, e inflou o pulmão sentindo um cheiro agradável.

_Deus, que cheiro é esse? - Aquele era o cheiro de Wilson? Era extremamente delicioso, viciante até, ela teve que admitir e inflou os pulmões novamente deixando-se embriagar com o cheiro suavemente doce, e ela juntou um pouco dos cobertores em sua mão, sentindo o corpo relaxar finalmente.

Ficou ali por longos minutos antes de sentir o estomago reclamar, então se sentou novamente sentindo o cheiro que habitava nas roupas de cama e nas que vestia, então se sentiu, sentindo as roupas largas de Wilson, cujo qual a camisa servia quase de vestido para ela. Agradeceu ao menos por ter encontrado um short de um pijama novo de Wilson com elástico ainda bem apertado que consegui se prender em seu corpo.

Ela se saiu e saiu pela porta e caminhou muito timidamente até a cozinha onde a casa estava comendo um pedaço de pizza, e ela olhou, oferecendo-a, e ela se apriximou enquanto a casa analisava as roupas e o corpo dela.

_Está bonita .. para uma sem teto. -House brincou e ela forçou um sorriso desanimado se sentando numa cadeira de balcão ao lado de House, pegando para si um dos pedaços. -Sabe o quanto isso é estranho?

_Não me diga, não é uma sensação muito comum estar de baixo do teto do meu chefe. -ela disse e House franziu a testa quase imediatamente, ea olhou.

_O que? -Ele perguntou e ela o olhou confusa. -Não! É estranho que você está na minha casa, acabado de sair do banho, sem calcinha e sutiã, e não tenha dormido comigo apesar de ser muito atraente. -House indagou enquanto Wilson saia do banho e se aproximava deles. -Ainda por cima, vai dormir na cama do meu melhor amigo. -Ele franziu atesta mais uma vez olhando seu pedaço de pizza. -Mistérios da vida que nunca compreenderemos.

_Você não estava na semana de folga dela? -Wilson perguntou e House o olhou enquanto ele se sentava a frente deles e esticando a mão até um pedaço de pizza.

_Sim, mas apenas no hospital. -House disse em voz alta e ela franziu a testa, se virando para ele logo em seguida.

_Espere, isso nunca foi dito. -Ela disse e olhou para House, dando mais uma mordida em sua pizza, e House olhou franzindo uma testa. -Apenas que me daria uma folga até o fim da semana, não onde. -Ela disse, dando um breve sorriso e ele apertou o olhar para ela.

_Você não pode esperar que eu passe tanto tempo com você sem lhe provocar. -Ele disse, e ela deu de ombros, e ele revirou os olhos bufando. -Você é sacana. -Ele disse, e olhou para Wilson, escolha para ele. -E você, fala demais. -Ele disse, suspirando. -É sorte que é só mais um dia. -Ele bufou, tomando um gole em seu copo enquanto Wilson dava uma breve risada acompanhada de Clarie.

Wilson, seu celular despertar aquela manha e abriu os olhos vagamente, sentindo a luz do dia por entre as pálpebras e levou a mão até o celular sem realmente abrir os olhos. Então olha um cheiro agradável e se forçou a abrir totalmente os olhos se sentando, esfregou os olhos e se sentiu no sofá, respirando antes de se virar para onde vinha o cheiro e apertou os olhos quando viu Clarie de pé na cozinha preparando um café aparentemente muito delicioso.

_Bom dia bela adormecida. - Ela disse quando seus olhos alcançaram Wilson muito bem acordado a observando. - Você dorme como um anjo. - Ela disse voltando ao café que preparava. - As vezes um anjo que ronca, mas dá pra relevar. - Ela disse enquanto Wilson se levanta do sofá. - Eu não consegui dormir muito. - Ela disse suspirando ainda prestando alguma atenção sobre o que fazer. - O que era de se esperar, minha casa pegou fogo, não é? - Ela disse enquanto Wilson se aproximava dela. - achei que podia pelo menos fazer o café pra vocês. - Ela disse enquanto Wilson se sentava na bancada, olhando o que ela havia preparado.

_Nossa, não necessitou, mas isso está com um cheiro tão bom. - Ela disse, e ela sorriu muito fraca. Enquanto separava em três pratos. -O House não se levanta tão cedo, sabe não é? - Ele perguntou a se sentar ao seu lado.

_É, mas quando ele acordar, se quiser, esquenta no micro-ondas. -Ela disse, e Wilson ponderou sobre e assentiu, pegando seu garfo e então comeu um pouco e suspirou intensamente.

_Isso ta muito bom. -Wilson disse comendo um pouco mais e ela comeu um pouco também, e balançou a cabeça para ela.

_Eu fiz um curso de culinária a um tempo atrás. -Ela disse e Wilson estava comendo de seu prato e deu um sorriso curto antes de engolir o conteúdo da sua colher.

_Sério? -Ele perguntou virando sua cadeira brevemente para ela, e ela fez o mesmo se virando um pouco para ele. -Eu ainda faço aulas de culinária uma vez por semana. -Ele disse sem deixar de olha-la por um segundo sequer. -Não que eu não ame cozinhar, mas as vezes é bom comer algo não feito por mim. -Ele fez uma pausa, e inclinou-se para trás dando um sorriso breve e olhou para seu prato, balançou a cabeça ponderando sobre aquilo. -Ainda mais que tenho um filho adulto mais velho que eu pra alimentar. -Wilson disse e ela riu concordando com a cabeça, comendo um pouco mais.

_Escuta, Wilson. -Ela disse após alguns segundos, o olhando como se decidisse como prosseguir com o que iria dizer. -Eu acabei esquecendo de lavar meu último e único uniforme. -Ela começou e Wilson a olhou franzindo bem a testa para ela.

_Você não pode ir trabalhar. -Wilson disse que olhou-a mover os dedos, então o som da bengala de House batendo contra o chão ecoou e ela ergueu um pouco o olhar até o corredor.

_Ele tem razão, você pode acabar me irritando, ou, sei lá, matando um paciente. -House disse indo em direção ao prato de Wilson que tinha uma boca cheia com o café. -Que cheiro bom, o que é isso? -Então Wilson afastou seu prato com destreza das mãos de House.

_Você tem seu próprio prato, casa, coma nele como um adulto faz. -Wilson disse segurando seu prato muito próximo ao peito, e House revirou os olhos se sentando onde seu prato estava. -Mas sim, esse estresse, você não pode voltar ao hospital.

_O-h, por favor, vocês não podem querer que eu fique aqui parada, atoa, apenas pensando na minha casa pegando fogo, não é? -Ela questionou olhando os homens comerem de sua comida com muito gosto, e House deu de ombros. -House, por favor, eu posso ficar só nos diagnósticos diferenciados, apenas acompanho alguém nas outras tarefas, não faço nenhum exame ou qualquer coisa que você julgar que não exercer exercer.

_Tipo ... Vou trabalhar. -House disse, sem olha-la, apenas comendo um pouco mais, e olhou para Wilson. -Isso ta muito bom, foi você? -Ele perguntou, e Wilson balançou a cabeça negativamente já com o prato vazio, e House apenas deu de ombros, voltando a comer.

_Eu você! -Ela disse muito firme, olhando House com atenção, e ela pode ver o canto do lábio inferior de House se contrair, quase imperceptível.

_Ótimo, não tenho como lhe impedir de fato. -Ele disse muito rápido e finalmente a olhou, engolindo mais um pouco, olhando o prato vazio de Wilson antes de voltar a olha-la. -O que vai vestir então? -House questionou, dando a última garfada e ergueu a mão muito enérgico, fazendo sua expressão inocente. -Eu voto na toalha.

_Eu dev ter pensado nisso antes. -Ela disse, e House a olhou muito atentamente, analisando-a e ponderando sobre aquilo com muito divertimento, quase agradecido por ela ter ido trabalhar aquele dia.

_E que diversão eu teria com isso? -House perguntou, e ela revirou os olhos, ajeitando a mochila sobre as costas. -É uma pena, já que vou comprar roupas novas com Wilson depois do expediente. -House lamentou se virando para a TV novamente enquanto ela caminha até a porta.

_Onde estão minhas chaves? -Wilson perguntou do corredor, provavelmente buscando em seu quarto onde ela havia dormido, então ela suspirou, pegando a chave de Wilson sobre o armário enquanto Wilson chegava até ela, e ela o revelou a chave. -Ah, obrigado. -Ele disse, e House fez um som imitando o vômito.

_Nem se conhecem um direito e já são casados. -Ele disse e Wilson revirou os olhos, então House se virou para eles, e seus olhos pararam em Wilson, e o que quer que ele fosse dizer se perdeu enquanto ele franzia a testa analisando o homem de cima a baixo, e voltou a olha- lo quase que como se fosse algo surreal.

_O que foi? -Wilson perguntou franzindo a testa enquanto House parecia em transe ou olhando, e finalmente desviou o olhar para uma porta, ainda franzindo uma tenta.

_Nada, é tão que ... -House voltou a olha-lo. -Camisa nova. -Ele disse e voltou a olhar nos olhos de Wilson, que parecia confuso e House apontou para todo o corpo de Wilson. -Você fica bem de carmim. -House disse e Wilson franziu mais a testa, o olhando.


	7. Carros Monstros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS IMPORTANTES: Pessoal, eu fiz um trailer pra fanfic. Não contem spoiler propriamente dito, é claro, mas aborda o tema geral da fanfic, cenas bem semelhantes. Quem quiser dar uma olhada, o link é este https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP_tZYeGIFg&t=11s

Havia chegado ao hospital pontualmente com a carona de Wilson, e se questionou sobre a decisão de ir ao trabalho com tais roupas, todos a olhavam enquanto caminhava ao lado de Wilson. Ela havia ajeitando-as como pode, porém ainda sim estavam estranhamente ridículas.

_Não se preocupe. -Wilson riu, e ela revirou os olhos dando um sorriso para o que ele falou a seguir. -Lhe caíram perfeitamente bem. -Ele disse chegando próximo ao departamento de diagnósticos, acompanhando-a com algumas pastas na mão para dentro da sala.

_Você é sempre assim mentiroso? -Ela perguntou ouvindo uma risada curta de Wilson enquanto ele fingia pensar sobre por breves segundos, sentindo o olhar de toda equipe sobre si, e ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir a voz de Wilson.

_Abri uma exceção hoje cedo quando vestiu essa roupa e eu disse “Não, você não parece um palhaço ridículo ou alguém que fugiu do hospício e vestiu a primeira roupa que conseguiu roubar”. -Wilson comentou rindo, e ele franziu a testa. -Ou foi ontem a noite quando eu disse que te disse que te indiquei unicamente pela sua ficha excelente? -Ele disse falsamente confuso e ela riu mais uma vez, tombando a cabeça para trás levemente enquanto Wilson sorria, eles pararam de frente a mesa e ela olhou todos sentados, a encarando com as sobrancelhas franzidas ou em expressão de curiosidade.

_O que é? -Ela questionou enquanto eles franziam a testa olhando-os de cima a baixo, e ela fez o mesmo, parecendo esquecer-se por um segundo que trajava as vestes largas de Wilson aquele dia.

_Que roupa é essa? -Treze questionou se inclinando para frente e a olhou de cima a baixo mais uma veze enquanto ela se olhava da mesma forma, e Wilson distribuiu algumas pastas sem prestar muita atenção nela.

_São minhas, ela não tinha roupa lá em casa, dormiu com as minhas e tive que emprestar essas para trabalhar. -Wilson disse muito distraidamente, terminando de entregar os arquivos, então ele olhou para eles, que o olhavam muito assustados, e olhou para ela que mantinha uma sobrancelha erguida. -Oh, achei que vocês já soubessem...

_Espera! Você está pegando o Wilson? -Chase questionou se inclinando para frente e ela revirou os olhos quando ele recostou novamente. -Tão rápido? -Ele perguntou olhando para Foreman enquanto Wilson balançavam a mão a frente de seu corpo.

_Não, não. Não é isso! -Ele disse, e olhou para ela buscando ajuda, porém ela apenas puxou sua cadeira e sentou para observar o que Wilson diria. -Ela só dormiu na minha cama. -Wilson disse voltando a olhar para a equipe que segurava o riso. -É que na casa dela, sabe, pegou fogo.

_Parabéns, a transa foi boa, mas sem detalhes. -Foreman pediu e ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ergueu a sobrancelha para ele

_Isso Wilson, alivie nossa barra. -Ela comentou e Wilson esfregou os olhos pensando um pouco enquanto sentia os olhares em si. -Você está se saindo muito bem.

_A casa dela literalmente pegou fogo, eu tinha dado uma carona pra ela quando chegamos estava tudo em chamas, daí resolvemos o que tinha que resolver e ofereci minha casa para ela ficar um tempo. -Wilson começou a explicar com uma mão na própria cintura e a outra gesticulando. -Lá em casa ofereci a ela meu quarto porque, todos vocês conhecem o House, e como suas roupa eram cinzas na casa em chamas, ofereci algumas roupas também. -Ele continuou e eles pareceram finalmente compreender. -Logo, como House a autorizou vir trabalhar contando que não faça exames ou procedimentos complicados, ela precisou de uma roupa para vir trabalhar, por isso está com as minhas, de novo. -Ele terminou e todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

_Porque não disse isso logo? -Chase franziu a testa e Wilson revirou os olhos e foi até a porta e se virou apenas por um segundo.

_House disse para escolherem um caso qualquer e resolver. -Wilson disse e os olhou por mais um segundo. -Ele deve chegar mais tarde do que nunca. Não a deixem sozinha, aliás. -Completou e saiu da sala.

_Esta tudo bem? -Taub perguntou e ela suspirou olhando os arquivos a frente, sentindo todos a olharem, decidindo como iria lidar com isso.

_Bom, a minha casa, minhas coisas, literalmente tudo que tinha virou pó, com exceção da minha moto e minha mochila, então... -Ela disse dando um longo suspiro. -Estou como deveria está, mas Wilson me ajudou bastante, resolveu praticamente tudo para mim. -Ela deu de ombros voltando para olha-los. -Quero apenas me manter ocupada, o que temos? -Questionou voltando a olhar os arquivos, passando os olhos rápidos sobre a ficha. -Rubéola, com certeza. -Ela descartou o primeiro, ainda sentindo o olhar de todos em si.

Wilson estava sentado a mesa, esperando o seu suco e a sobremesa chegar com o prato um pouco afastado de seu corpo enquanto mexia tediosamente no seu celular, muito distante do que acontecia a sua volta, e só voltou sua atenção ao mundo real quando House se sentou a sua frente.

_Sobre a nossa visita indesejada. -House anunciou inclinando o corpo para frente e cruzando os dedos sobre a mesa e Wilson abaixou o celular muito devagar, encarando o amigo com um suspiro longo, e desligou a tela, olhando nos olhos azuis de House, e os olhos do diagnosticista estava bem preso a castanho dele, e ele sentiu um arrepio atravessar sua espinha.

_Visitante indesejada? -Wilson questionou, e abaixou um pouco o olhar para distanciar-se daquela sensação de covardia que ele estranhamente sentia as vezes quando seus olhos cruzavam com os de House.

Ele suspirou quando House ergueu o olhar como se pensasse um pouco, com o se Wilson estivesse sendo ligeiramente burro.

_Sim, um metro e sessenta, cabelo castanho, cachos bem definidos, pele morena, está sempre no hospital, normalmente na minha sala, sempre andando e falando baboseiras por ai. Dormiu na sua cama hoje, aliás. Lembra? -House disse muito devagar como se Wilson pudesse ter alguma dificuldade em compreende-lo e o oncologista revirou os olhos, explicitando sua resposta “Sim, House, eu sei quem é.”.

_Você não pode acreditar que isso vai dar certo, não é? -House questionou, olhando para o prato vazio de Wilson se lamentando por não ter chegado mais cedo para roubar-lhe o que quer que ele havia pedido para o almoço.

_Ajudar uma amiga na hora da necessidade? -Wilson perguntou se recostando a cadeira e cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha para House enquanto umedecia os lábios e House ergueu a sobrancelha do mesmo jeito.

_Amiga? -House questionou e Wilson apenas continuou olhando para ele, e House suspirou, recolhendo suas mãos. -Não vem ao caso, isso realmente não é apropriado, você sabe disso.

_Por que não seria apropriado? – Wilson questionou, erguendo os olhos para ele e descruzou as pernas, tombando a cabeça para o outro lado enquanto House bufava, levando o olhar para baixo. -O que? Parece difícil pra você ficar sob o mesmo teto de alguém que você provavelmente iria querer transar se não fosse sua subordinada? -Wilson ergueu uma sobrancelha novamente e House franziu a testa e ergueu o olhar calmamente para Wilson, o olhando nos olhos por alguns segundos, e balançou a cabeça, abaixando o olhar mais uma vez.

_Não, nada disso. -House disse depois de um longo muxoxo, e ergueu a cabeça muito tranquilo. -Eu sei ficar sob o mesmo teto com alguém que eu provavelmente iria querer transar a alguns anos. – Ele disse com um sorriso de canto de boca e Wilson franziu a testa olhando nos olhos de House sentindo o frio percorrer a espinha uma vez mais, então moveu para cima depois de um tempo, com aquele ar que House conhecia bem como uma irreverência teimosa que Wilson tinha, e voltou a encarar House com um sorriso brevemente sarcástico, como se dissesse a House que ele estava errado e o diagnosticista olhou para baixo apenas para sorrir brevemente e se inclinar para tras e cruzar os braços o olhando -Você não vai mudar de opinião mesmo, eu já sei. -House concluiu, e Wilson ergueu a sobrancelha confirmando a fala de House.

_Eu vou ao banheiro e pagar a conta. -Ele disse, se levantando, e encarou House uma vez mais. -Se minha sobremesa chegar, não coma House.

_Você acha que eu seria capaz de uma atrocidade desse tipo? -House questionou como se estivesse ofendido, levando a mão ao peito para intensificar o drama e Wilson revirou os olhos.

_Não, é o nosso terceiro amigo sentado a essa mesa, que, por coincidência se chama House e dominou a arte de se tornar invisível para roubar minha comida. -Wilson ironizou, e deu alguns passos e parou ao lado de House, apontando para ele com seriedade. -Eu falo sério, House. Não toque na minha sobremesa ou teremos sérios problemas. -Ele disse e House ergueu as mãos como se rendesse as ameaças de Wilson.

_Eu nunca comeria algo que você deseja tanto e pagou por ela sem sua clara permissão. -Ele disse e Wilson balançou a cabeça, caminhando por entre as mesas, e House o olhou se afastar.

Ele recostou a cadeira e bateu os dedos sobre a mesa algumas poucas vezes antes do garçom depositar um prato delicioso em frente a cadeira de Wilson e um delicioso copo de suco, então House se virou mais uma vez para tras, olhando a porta do banheiro, e se inclinou rápido sobre a mesa, levando a colher até a sobremesa, comendo-a, e entre as colheradas olhando para tras, quando o a sobremesa estava pela metade ele levou a mão ao copo e engoliu um pouco.

Ele depositou o copo sobre o prato e ergueu a bandeja para um dos garçons que passava por ali, e se deu por satisfeito, recostando a cadeira, ficou ali por alguns minutos.

_Minha sobremesa estava boa? -Wilson perguntou passando por House, e o diagnosticista balançou a cabeça dando um sorriso confuso.

_A sua sobremesa? -Ele perguntou confuso fazendo uma pausa muito rápida, fingindo engasgar com as palavras. -O que?

_A que você comeu. -Wilson disse, recostando a cadeira enquanto House expressava bem sua indignação e confusão. – Deliciosa, eu espero. -Ele perguntou, e House levou a mão ao peito novamente.

_Eu achei que tinha pedido aquilo para mim. -House disse ofendido e Wilson não perdia um movimento sequer de House. Por mais que aquilo o irritasse as vezes, ele achava graça na forma de House brincava com ele. -Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso com você.

_Eu pedi outro enquanto pagava a conta pois te conheço como a palma da minha mão. -Wilson disse e bufou. -Vou cozinhar lasanha hoje, vai estar lá para o jantar?

_Eu fico lisonjeado, Wilson, um galã como você me pagando sobremesa e me chamando pra jantar, e ainda por cima na sua casa? -House disse muito baixo, sensualmente divertido. -Devo levar as camisinhas?

_Moramos na mesma casa.

_Melhor ainda! -House brincou, e se levantou da cadeira sorrindo, cessou o tom brincalhão e começou a andar em direção a saída. – Eu adoraria, mas já tenho um encontro marcado com um oncologista charmoso na Big Destroyer hoje. -Ele disse e Wilson fechou os olhos se lembrando daquilo. Ele realmente não estava animado para carros monstros aquele dia.

_Esse sorvete é realmente muito bom. -Ela comentou tomando um pouco mais, então Foreman concordou. Eles sabiam que o frio de fim de ano se aproximava mas aquilo jamais a impediria de tomar um delicioso sorvete. Haviam feito uma tomografia do homem com dores na região abdominal enquanto os outros resolviam os outros casos tão tediosos quanto, e isso havia dado a ela e Foreman a oportunidade de buscar o sorvete da Frosty Flakes.

_Ainda bem que me convenceu a ir lá. -Foreman disse apreciando seu sorvete. -Não acredito que trabalho aqui a tanto tempo e nunca fui até lá. -Ele disse saboreando mais uma colher de seu sorvete, então House passou pela porta e Foreman desceu os pés da mesa muito rápido.

_Quantos pedidos de exames! Esse caso deve ser surpreendente. -House exclamou, puxando a cadeira e se sentando na outra ponta da mesa, os olhando. – Onde estão o... Vocês sabem, os outros caras que ficam aqui e brincam de médicos enquanto eu resolvo os casos. -House moveu as mãos no ar e Foreman revirou os olhos.

_Chegou bem mais tarde que o normal e nem sequer deu ao trabalho de ler o nome do paciente? -Foreman questionou e House franziu a testa.

_E isso interfere na doença dele porque...?

_Porque são quatro pacientes, House. -Ela disse e ele franziu os lábios, e ergueu as sobrancelhas olhando os resultados a sua frente enquanto andava fazendo seu tênis ecoar um barulho agudo estranho.

_Bom, pra isso pago meus secretários. -House disse, dando de ombros, ainda andando fazendo aquele barulho incomodo ecoar pela sala.

_Seu tênis é irritante. -Ela disse e House olhou para eles antes de erguer o olhar para ela com uma expressão ofendida como se ela houvesse o ofendido diretamente com sua fala.

_Foram caros. -Ele disse esfregando a ponta do pé no chão fazendo o som ecoar mais uma vez.

_Caros e insuportáveis. -Foreman completou, e House revirou os olhos dramaticamente voltando a admirar seu tênis com graciosidade antes de voltar a olha-la dramaticamente, como sempre fazia.

_É o preço para ter este estilo impecável. - Então sentiu o celular tocar em seu bolso e o tirou dali, deslizando o dedo sobre a tela e o levando até o ouvido. – A-h, olá Candice.

_Você pegou nossos exames? -Taub perguntou a frente do grupo, entrando na sala enquanto House se levantava, balançando as mãos para que fizessem silêncio, então Taub revirou os olhos e se sentou ao lado de Clarie.

_Não, o seu dinheiro está na cômoda, Candice. -House disse, caminhando muito lentamente pela sala enquanto Taub revirava os olhos uma segunda vez.

_Esse sorvete é da Frosty flakes? -Treze perguntou e ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, deslizou o pequeno pote em sua direção oferecendo a ela, que aceitou de bom grado provando o sorvete. -H-un, ele é realmente muito bom.

_Não, Candice, não sei onde está sua calcinha. -House disse, parando um pouco no canto da sala e ouviu um pouco mais do que a mulher falava. -Você olhou de baixo da cama do Wilson? -House questionou e Clarie ergueu o olhar arregalado de seu sorvete até House.

_Você transou com uma prostituta na cama do Wilson? -Ela perguntou alto. -Você sabe que eu durmo lá!! -Ela reclamou indignada e House pediu silêncio muito rude, e ela bufou se recostando na cadeira. -Incrível.

_Quantas vezes ele fez isso sem que o Wilson soubesse? -Chase questionou e Foreman deu uma breve risada achando aquilo brevemente engraçado. -Quantos lugares daquela casa House já profanou? -Ele perguntou novamente, e todos deram uma risada forçada.

_Certo, mas estão pagas essa e a de amanhã, Candice. -House continuou voltando a andar muito devagar pela sala sem sequer olhar sua equipe.

_É serio House? Isso é nojento, eu estou no quarto do Wilson! -Ela indagou enojada, estremecendo enquanto encarava seu chefe indignada.

_Muito provavelmente por isso ele fez o que fez. -Treze comentou. -Está se vigando de vocês. E eu concordo com o Chase, é melhor dar uma faxina pesada depois de hoje, e amanhã aparentemente.

_Acho melhor trancar a porta do quarto do Wilson quando não tiver lá também. -Taub disse, puxando as pastas para si e distribuiu elas a seus devidos médicos, analisando a sua própria. -Rubéola, como você disse. -Taub disse desanimado.

_Bom, aqui temos um caso severo de cirrose. -Chase deu de ombros jogando a pasta sobre a mesa e cruzando o braço sobre o peito com um suspiro desanimado.

_Não é nada surpreendente, mas pelo menos tenho um câncer. -Treze informou ainda olhando sua ficha com atenção, e a fechou logo em seguida a jogando em cima da de Chase. -Acho que ganhei o bingo do caso menos tedioso.

_Não, acho que não. -Foreman disse enquanto ele e Clarie analisavam os resultados em sua mão, e franziu a testa. -Não é nenhum caso super complicado, mas temos algo realmente inusitado. -Ele comentou um pouco boquiaberto.

_Talvez naquela hora que jogou algumas roupa para cima.- House continuava ao telefone arrastando seus tênis no chão distraidamente.

_É com certeza pedra nos rins. -Clarie disse por fim, sem tirar os olhos do arquivo. -Em dois dos três rins que o cara tem. -Ela disse e Foreman balançou a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto virava um pouco a tomografia para ver melhor as imagens.

_Três? -Chase comentou muito surpreso. -Está brincando né? -Ele perguntou desacreditado, ainda com o braço cruzado.

_Em cima do guarda-roupas, Candice! Use uma cadeira, não sei!- House falava cada vez mais alto a fim de incomodar o resto da equipe.

_Sim, sério, olhe. -Ela disse sem deixar os olhos das imagens, então todos juntos se levantaram e aproximaram dos resultados nas mãos de Foreman, ela ainda olhava as imagens como se de repente elas pudessem mudar.

_Bom, vá em bora sem calcinha então...Não, eu não a peguei.- House tornava a falar descontente com a falta de atenção.

_Nossa, isso é tão estranho. -Treze virou um pouco a cabeça como se pudesse mudar o ângulo das imagens. -E o rim parasita é o único saudável. -Treze continuou franzindo a testa. -É melhor tirar o rim parasita e depois as pedras ou tirar as pedras e depois o rim parasita?

_House, o que você acha de... -Foreman começou e House emitiu um “Shii” mais alto que os anteriores, olhando-o como se repreendesse uma criança, voltando a sua conversa. -É serio? A calcinha da prostituta é mais interessante? -Ele questionou porem House sequer o olhou, ainda falando no telefone. -Queria que ele calasse a boca.

_Nem me diga. -Chese disse olhando House citar mais alguns lugares que a calcinha poderia estar, e permaneceram em silencio algum tempo, encarando House gesticular e argumentar no telefone, então uma ideia surgiu em Claire.

_Cinco pratas de cada que eu faço ele calar e nos responder. -Ela disse olhando House enquanto tomava do seu sorvete novamente.

_Sem agredi-lo? -Foreman perguntou e ela o olhou, afirmando e ele deu um sorriso divertido. -Dez pratas pra cada se não conseguir e feito. -Foreman disse puxando os braços, e ela apontou para Treze como se perguntasse se ela aceitava, e ela afirmou também com a mesma expressão de Foreman, e fez o mesmo com ambos os outros, e deixou o sorvete sobre a mesa. -Está no papo. -Disse enquanto ela se levantava e começava a caminhar.

_Certo eu cubro o valor da maldita calcinha amanhã.- House revirou os olhos.

_É o que veremos, olhe. -Ela disse se virando para eles no meio da caminhada como se garantisse seria vitoria e se virou novamente terminando a caminha até House, que dizia ainda no telefone “Essa calcinha era de ouro para custar tudo isso?” -House. -Ela disse muito próximo a ele, que a ignorou. -House. -Uma segunda vez. -House!

_Você não vê que estou no telefone? -Ele disse e afastou um pouco o celular do ouvido. -Silêncio! Espere o adulto... -Então ele se calou muito depressa, apenas a olhando e ela sustentava seu olhar, muito segura, sem vacilar um instante sequer enquanto House mantinha uma expressão abobalhada e confusa.

_House, temos um paciente com três rins. -Ela começou, firme no olhar direto nos olhos de House, -O rim parasita está causando sobrecarga no sistema, porém os outros rins estão lotados de pedras. -Ela continuou, e desviou o olhar apenas para o celular de House onde a voz da mulher saia estridente e pressionou a tela com a mão esquerda para desligar a chamada, voltando ao olhar penetrante de House. -Devemos tirar o rim bom primeiro e depois fazer a retirada das pedras ou tirar as pedras primeiro? -Ela perguntou, e House piscou algumas vezes, tentando encontrar as palavras. – A-h, e uma troca não é viável pela forma que o rim parasita é formado no sistema.

_A-n, o rim parasita. -Ele balbuciou, a olhando ainda. -Tirar rim parasita primeiro. -Ele repetiu, franzindo a testa, e ela se virou para a equipe.

_Meu dinheiro e vamos trabalhar no cara dos três rins. -Ela disse antes de afastar a mão firme da genital de House, enquanto a equipe permanecia boquiaberta. -Cinco pratas, o cara dos três ruim, vamos! -Ela disse e a equipe se levantou ainda muito desnorteada, mas começam a mexer em seus bolsos, se aproximando de Clarie e dando a elas as cinco dólares.

_Me surpreendeu. -Treze disse passando o dinheiro para ela enquanto dava de ombros, e ela deu de ombros, os seguindo para a porta.

_Hey, espera. -House finalmente pareceu sair do transe e eles olharam brevemente para ele.

_Estamos quites por ter pegado no meu peito. Faça isso de novo e vai se arrepender. -Clarie debochou antes de sair totalmente da sala, seguida de alguns risos da equipe com a expressão incrédula de House.

Havia sido um dia cansativo, o homem não havia compreendido que ele precisava tirar o único rim bom para sobreviver, e no fim do dia não haviam conseguido nada além de dor de cabeça, ficou aliviada quando atravessou a porta do hospital.

Ela já estava com os fones em seu ouvido, indo em direção ao ponto de ônibus quando encontrou a voz de Wilson, e se virou para o outro lado do hospital o vendo sentado em um dos bancos acenando para ela, e ela franziu a testa voltando em sua direção.

_O que esta fazendo aqui ainda? -Ela perguntou olhando seu relógio enquanto o vento batia contra seu rosto rubro. -Seu turno não acabou cedo hoje de novo? -Ela perguntou e Wilson se levantou a olhando muito acima com sua altura.

_Sim mas como você esta sem sua moto imaginei que seria educado e melhor deixar estas horas extras para outro dia. -Ele deu um breve sorriso e ela ajustou a mochila em suas costas andando ao seu lado.

_Muito gentil da sua parte, não precisava, eu já estou sendo um grande infortúnio para vocês. -Ela disse muito baixo, apenas absorvendo o som dos seus passos e os carros que buzinavam e aceleravam nas ruas ao seu redor.

_Não foi nada, me senti bem fazendo isso. -Ele disse e pararam ao lado do carro de Wilson e ele se virou para ela, e ela deu um sorriso muito leve para ele, sustentando o olhar dele enquanto o silencio reinava, Wilson mordeu brevemente os lábios, olhando para carro a novamente. -Escuta, você quer, qualquer dia desses, sabe... Jantar?

_Jantar? -Ela perguntou sentindo o ar atravessar seus pulmões. -Em casa? -Ela perguntou, e ele mordeu os lábios vendo a confusão, então balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando-a nos olhos, e ficou assim por um tempo, em silêncio, decidindo se aquilo era realmente uma boa ideia, sem graça com o desentendimento. Ela não havia compreendido, logo sua mente não estava nem um pouco interessada ou voltada ao que Wilson queria dizer.

_É. -Ele mentiu após alguns segundos, desistindo sem graça. Havia virado chefe de departamento, e a algum tempo havia se comprometido a não envolver-se com quem estivesse, de alguma forma, abaixo de seu cargo. - Pizza não é um jantar. -Ele continuou, caminhando em direção a porta do carro. Ela era sua colega de trabalho, abaixo na hierarquia do hospital, estava fragilizada com a perda da casa, não era sensato fazer isto, de qualquer forma. -É... com o House mas sem pizza, comida de verdade sabe? Tudo a mesma coisa. -Ele continuou a dizer, entrando no carro.

_Achei que nunca chegaria! -House saudou quando Wilson finalmente atravessou a porta, e ela passou por eles, já em silencio, caminhando muito devagar em direção ao quarto de Wilson. -Olha o que comprei. -Ela ouviu House dizer então Wilson bufou.

_Não estou afim, House. -Wilson respondeu, e House bateu a palma da mão contra a perna.

_Não está afim de carros monstros?! -House indagou então ela parou quase chegando ao corredor, e se virou um pouco para ver House balançar os ingressos na mão. -Eu já comprei dois, Wilson. -House disse muito dramático, e Wilson revirou os olhos abrindo a geladeira.

_Isso não é problema meu, House. -Ele disse brusco pegando uma maça e dando uma bela mordida olhando deliciosamente para House, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

_Da Big Destroyer? -Ela perguntou, se virando ainda mais para House, que ergueu o olhar para ela, seguido de Wilson. -Com o Wheel Crusher? -Ela perguntou dando alguns passos animados em direção a House.

_Sim. -Ele disse apenas, apertando o olhar para ela e tombando a cabeça com interesse pelo que ela dizia. -Conhece de Monster Truck? -House perguntou ainda segurando os ingressos no ar a analisando muito atentamente, como se aquilo pudesse ser de alguma forma alguma armadilha.

_Está brincando? Apostei uma grana no Wheel Crusher online nessa noite. -Ela disse um pouco animada e House franziu um pouco mais a testa, e Wilson bateu as palmas da mão.

_Perfeito House, já tem sua companhia. -Wilson disse passando por eles, pegando sua maleta. -Minha Grana foi no “Overwhelming”, mas tenho coisas a fazer para amanhã. -Ajeitou a pasta na mão, a guardando devidamente antes de ir para seu quarto pegar suas roupas.

_Se você quiser que eu vá, claro. -Ela disse com os olhos brilhando sobre os ingressos e House finalmente abaixou a mão, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas sadicamente, e ela sabia que vinha alguma piada extremamente inconveniente.

_Depende. -Ele disse muito serio, inclinando o corpo brevemente para frente e contraindo os lábios antes de prosseguir. - Vai pegar no meu pau de novo? -Ele perguntou com uma expressão pervertida e ela apertou os olhos pra ele, franzindo a testa.

_Não! -Ela disse revirando os olhos, mas dando um breve sorriso divertido. -Companhia para o Big Destroyer e apenas isso. Pegar ou largar. -Ela disse e ele bufou, começando a andar em direção ao seu quarto sem olha-la.

_Você definitivamente não sabe negociar. -Ele murmurou e ela deu mais uma risada. -Vamos, se arrume. -Disse antes de entrar em seu quarto, então ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar, e suspirou, separando sua roupa, e caminhou novamente para cozinha, se sentando ali e colocou as roupas sobre a cadeira e começou a mover os dedos sobre a tela do celular.

Ele não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas interessado em seu celular, então ouviu o som da porta se abrindo, mas não se sentiu com vontade de desviar os olhos da tela.

_Mas o baisebol desse mês ainda está de pé, certo? -Wilson questionou, e House suspirou, tirando dificilmente os olhos da tela para o amigo, já juntando o ar para responde-lo, porem seus olhos focaram ali, no Wilson com uma toalha nas mãos, secando o cabelo úmido sem olhar para House, com a pele muito branca a mostra e os olhos de House percorreram toda a extensão do corpo de Wilson sem qualquer pudor, sem qualquer restrição ou vergonha.

Wilson não tinha grandes músculos, nem seu abdômen era muito marcado, mas era de fato robusto e saudável, de peito liso e algumas pintas sobre a extensão da pele que House tinha certeza ser extremamente macia e os mamilos claros em um tórax largo e atraente.

House já havia o visto assim, mas não era frequente. Havia quanto tempo? Nem se lembrava mais de como as linhas corporais de Wilson eram bem desenhadas em contraste com o tom branco de sua pele e de como seu corpo era interessante.

Wilson deslizou a toalha sobre o pescoço e House se forçou a deixar o olhar intrigado de seu corpo para contemplar os cabelos úmidos e castanhos caídos sobre o rosto, muito bagunçados, o que dava apenas um contraste magnifico aos olhos de um lindo castanho de Wilson que agora o olhava.

House jamais deixaria de notar as grossas sobrancelhas de Wilson erguidas naquela expressão marcante, a boca levemente contraída enquanto esperava uma resposta, deixando evidente as covinhas na bochecha de Wilson.

_Claro, isso é obvio. -House disse, apanhando sua roupa do banco, e mancando até próximo a Wilson. -Isso se você não foi um puta babaca sacana e desmarcar de última hora. -House disse ironicamente passando pelo amigo, que contraiu os lábios, balançando a cabeça negativamente com um esboço de sorriso em seus lábios batendo a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

Eles haviam ido na moto de House e ele havia soltado uma piada sobre segurar-se bem, pois nunca se sabia quando um chefe descontente empinaria a moto para derrubar sua funcionaria atrevida e quando finalmente chegaram ao Big Destroyer ela desceu rápido da moto de House, muito animada, começando a andar.

_Nem acredito que você tinha ingressos! – Ela exclamou contemplando o grande estádio, então House foi até ela e encarou com muita atenção, a vendo sorrir por um longo tempo.

_Quer uma pipoca? -House perguntou finalmente deixando o olhar dela para a barraca a frente do estádio, e ela levou o olhar até lá, sentindo o cheiro bom da pipoca e churros enquanto House se aproximava.

_Doce, por favor.

_Pipoca doce? Isso é horrível! -Ele disse se aproximando ainda mais da barraca. -Duas pipocas doce. -Ele disse e ela franziu a testa o encarando, e ele se virou brevemente para ela, dando de ombros. -Que foi?

_Nada. -Ela disse também dando de ombros e sorrindo para ele enquanto ele pegava o saco de pipoca e a entregava, e ela sorriu uma segunda vez para House, começando a andar para seus lugares.

Eles se sentaram aos seus lugares, em silêncio, comendo suas respectivas pipocas e ficaram assim por um tempo, então como um piscar de olhos um homem muito grande sentou a sua frente, e se olhasse muito rápido poderia jurar que era Dwayne Johnson sentado a sua frente.

_Esta brincando, esse filha da puta vai ficar bem na nossa frente? -Ela questionou, franzindo a testa, então o homem se virou para ela, com a expressão muito fechada, e ela prendeu a respiração, sentindo fundo o deboche do House enquanto ele dava uma curta risada, e com um segundo se reflexão, ela apontou para House o acusando da frase.

O homem ergueu o olhar até House. Os músculos muito bem definidos fizeram House se calar quando os seus olhos encontraram o homem.

_O senhor não bateria em um homem de bengala, não é? -Ela questionou, e ergueu a mão de House com a bengala, House a olhou e olhou para o homem. -Ele tem problemas. -Ela sussurrou para o homem. -Não culpe meu pobre papai deficiente mental pelas suas palavras, ele tem a mente de uma criança. -Ela sussurrou de novo, e olhou para House, que franzia a testa para ela, incrédulo.

_Pipoca doce é bom. -Ele disse de má vontade, meio abobalhado, e ela acenou para House, dando um breve sorriso e House apertou os olhos balançando a cabeça negativamente.

_Ele fica um pouco estressado quando quer ver os caminhões. -Ela informou e o homem relaxou o rosto, olhando House que apertava ainda mais o olhar para Clarie, que devolveu o olhar para ele, esperando que ele fizesse algo mais.

Então House bufou novamente, revirando os olhos.

_Este homem está na minha frente! -Ele bateu a bengala ao chão, como se fizesse pirraça e ela voltou a encarar o homem, com os olhos brilhantes.

_Vou mudar de lugar, me desculpe se causei algum transtorno. -O homem disse e ela balançou a mão murmurando um “Sem problemas” enquanto o homem se levantava e House voltava seu olhar para ela, que contraia os lábios como se evitasse rir, e House curvou os lábios para ela como se quisesse sorrir para ela.

_Você é uma canalha, sabia? -House perguntou balançando a cabeça quando o homem se afastou o suficiente. -E se eu não tivesse colaborado?

_Obrigada. -Ela disse e o olhou, com uma sobrancelha cinicamente erguida e o sorriso sádico moldado em seu rosto. –Mas se você não colaborasse iria apanhar de uma montanha de músculos. -Ela afirmou e mordeu os lábios enquanto House bufava sarcasticamente como um sorriso forçado. -E... De nada! -Ela fez mais uma pausa sem o olhar, o vendo por sua visão periférica. - Cinquenta pratas que meu carro vence do seu? -Ela perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha enquanto se virava para um House que ergueu a sobrancelha, achando a conversa estranhamente divertida.

_Eu ainda não acredito que o Wheel Crusher perdeu tão rápido. -Ela disse frustrada e House deu uma risada sarcástica e ela o olhou, segurando seu algodão doce. -O que foi? O seu caminhão, o Gravedigger, também perdeu, quem ganhou foi o Wilson. -Ela disse enquanto House a olhava atentamente.

Ela era uma garota totalmente diferente, gostava de motos, carros monstros, apostas, inteligente, boa medica e sabia exatamente o que fazer para surpreende-lo e afronta-lo de uma forma interessante, e, porra, como era bonita.

_É, mas o meu não foi aos cinco minutos da competição. -House debochou e ela revirou os olhos, comendo mais um pequeno pedaço do doce. -Foi deplorável, até por que você claramente conhece bem sobre caminhões monstros. -Ele provocou acidamente, como sempre fazia naquele tom soberano e soberbo.

_Problemas técnicos acontecem. -Ela informou levemente chateada, mas entusiasmada com a conversa e sentindo o peito borbulhar em animação. -Tenho certeza que se não tivesse acontecido ele teria ganhado do seu Gravedigger. -Ela disse muito convicta, e House franziu a testa reparando que suas bochechas inflavam muito sutilmente quando ela entrava em um modo sutilmente defensivo.

_Isso se o Gravedigger não tivesse trocado recentemente o tipo de combustível. -House se vangloriou, ela o pegando a olhando, então eles pararam próximo a moto. Tinham que comer todo o algodão doce antes de viajarem.

_Você tem informações privilegiadas? -Ela questionou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas jogando o cone de seu algodão fora. -Isto é injusto.

_Isso é apostar no cavalo com mais probabilidade de ser o vencedor. -House disse tombando a cabeça brevemente para o lado, como se pensasse nisso e deu de ombros. -Ou, nesse caso, no caminhão. Não é injusto quando se ganha. Não pra mim.

_Sua visão de justo e injusto, certo e errado é deturbada, House. -Ela disse rindo, e House compreendeu que não falava apenas da aposta em Monster Trucks, mas de todo o conjunto incomum de House. -Trapaceiro. -Ela completou, ainda sorrindo.

_Sacana. -Ele devolveu, a olhando, então o silencio reinou, e eles ficaram apenas se olhando, até que House olhou para seu algodão, dando uma mordida direta, e a olhou mais uma vez, jogando o cone fora, e ela riu, desviando o olhar por apenas alguns segundos antes de olha-lo de novo.

_Tem... Algodão, sabe. -Ela disse apontando para seu próprio rosto, e House escorregou a mão sobre o local aproximado.

_Saiu? -Ele perguntou, e ela balançou a cabeça olhando House esfregar a mão sobre seu rosto mais uma vez e ela franziu a testa.

_Não, na barba. -Ela tentou mais uma vez, então ergueu a mão levando-a até ele e esfregou o dedo sobre a pele áspera com os fios grossos de uma barba por fazer e sentiu o olhar de House sobre si, então foi como se seu corpo agisse por si só, como um piscar muito rápido e incompreensível, sem aviso prévio.

Seus lábios estavam colados, a mão de House passava sobre sua cintura e sua mão permanecia sobre o rosto do homem enquanto suas línguas se tocavam timidamente, e encolheu brevemente, com a respiração por cima da de House, os olhos muito fechados e o calor deles se misturando, o coração batendo forte em seu peito. Ele era seu chefe, pensou afastando a mão envergonhada enquanto afastava-se, sentindo a mão de House escorregar de seu corpo.

_Desculpe. -Ela disse desviando o olhar ainda sentindo o de House, o pensamento muito rápido a forçava a rir nervosa -Isso definitivamente não aconteceu. Podemos ir? -Ela questionou sentindo-se tornar cada vez mais vermelha.


End file.
